Perfect
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: Beast Boy and Robin grow up. full summary inside.yaoi first fanfic ever. NOTE: this will be rewritten very very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Summary: **Beast Boy and Robin never understand one another. Robin's failing relationship w/a certain orange alien forces him to question himself. Beast Boy hides behind a goofy grin and lame jokes to cover his true feelings…Beast Boy being easy to ignore is in a dangerous game of depression and self mutilation. Growing up is never easy, but maybe if the two most unlikely people find strength and trust in each other they can survive. If tempers don't get the best of them possibly even true love. StarRob&RobinBb

**Chapter One**

**Perfect Couple, perfect Problem **

Everyone form the titans tower had retuned with a new story after there trip to Tokyo. Cyborg had found a new appreciation for the chefs of Japan plus a few eating contest awards and a brand new sport. Raven had picked up an addiction to a gum that had to be specially ordered. Beast Boy had more phone numbers then you could count, and who could forget the most interesting story of them all love. Starfire and Robin had found love and finally became the perfect couple. Everyone lived happily ever after…

However happily ever after don't always make since. Especially if you are questioning you six month relationship with a girl who could make any man happy. And everyone thinks you're the perfect couples that are meant to be together for ever, and the pressure to love her makes you feel trapped. Because _Heroes _don't break hearts and you can't tell the people who you call friends what you really feel.

That is exactly were a certain Boy wonder is at. And right now his "perfect" half and the one he is supposed to love is floating towards him at a speed close to light.

"Robin!" an excited screech could be heard all across Jump city as Starfire through her arms around her boyfriend.

"Hello Starfire" Robin sighed and as usually the perfect girl that many considered to be a goddess didn't noticed the slight disappointment in his voice.

"I missed you so much, and how was the arcade of games?" she cooed.

"Fine" Robin forced out trying to put some distance between him and the alien princess. Starfire being slightly dense to the act didn't take the hint a continued to crowd the teen with cuddling worthy of one of the alien pet she talked about back home.

Right as Robin was attempting a great escape he heard the door to the living room slide open, and on came the mask he wore to keep everyone happy even if he lived a lie.

"Will you two love birds get a room" Cy joked with a big toothy grin plastered on his face.

Star giggled and blushed fiercely in return and grabbed Robins hand affectingly. Some how the act made him sick and angry and he had no idea why.

"You two really are the perfect couple" something green said behind the two. Everyone turned to face a big goofy grinning Beast Boy. Robin's stomach turned till he thought he would be sick right then and there. Suddenly something caught the masked boy's attention. It was so small he was sure no one noticed, a sad look in the corner of the changeling's eye. Even though it was small it was powerful enough to make Robin forget everything that was wrong in his life and wonder about the small green boy's life instead. The feeling was so small and happened so fast that he dismissed the feeling all together. Little did Robin know that little moment had logged its shelf deep in to his subconscious for latter review.

Suddenly Robin was dragged a way in a hurry and snatched out of his thoughts. Star giggled seductively while she dragged him into his room. With out warning she had thrown him on to his bed and closed the door. Robin knew very well what she wanted and knew that he didn't. The orange alien throw her self at the boy wonder in a crushing kiss only to be pushed a way.

Robin looked at the hurt girl and felt sorry for her. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. She was a beautiful wonderful girl. She was smart slightly dense in certain aspects but still smart. She was loving and sweet. The perfect girlfriend.

"I am sorry Star, but I am not up to it tonight" He said in the best fake sick voice he could prepuce.

"But… why not? Its fun to express our love in the act of the sex." She bluntly stated.

"I know, but I am not feeling very well and would like to go to sleep early" he lied.

"Oh should I get you the medicine of sickness and cuddle with you?" She asked ready and willing to take care of him like the perfect girl she was.

"No! I mean… no. I am just tired I promise I will be all right in the morning." Robin put on the best fake smile and kissed her forehead.

Finally Star let the subject go and kissed him goodnight and was on her way. Robin laid down on his bed and replayed the events that just played through his bed room. When did he ever turn down sex, especially form the girl he was supposed too love. Sex was only done between to people that truly love each other. Robin knew this and so did Star after all he was the one who told her that. Robin sat up a put his head in his hands a groaned.

"When had things got …complicated." Robin said in his head.

"And why don't I want to have sex" He thought and yet the answer flashed in his head in an instant. And he felt horrible about it.

"I _don't_ love her"

MY FIRST FAN FIC EVER… Please be gentle… but honest!!!!! Next chap. Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Chapter Two**

**Perfect Everyone, Imperfect Me.**

Beast Boy Slowly walked toward the Titan tower a frown on his face. His normal happy disposition dissolved. There was no one around to fool, no need to ware the masked the put on to keep the others out. Sure they were his friends, but the changeling knew they would never understand him. It wasn't like they didn't care they just didn't notice. They would never see that the smile he wore were fake.

Beast Boy knew very well what the other four teens thought of him. They saw him as a kid. An annoying kid, hell even he knew he was annoying some times. The youngest member knew his team mates never meant to be the way they were and shut him out, and he also knew that it was part his fault. Beast Boy never even saw how alone he was in till he met Terra. Terra had been the only one who truly got him. Her betrayal and sacrifice hurt him more then he would like to admit. That seemed to be the eye opener to how alone he truly was. Sure he knew the others liked him and considered him a friend, and even trusted him. But Beast Boy was still him and they were them.

"Perfect them" Beast Boy said a little bitterly.

They were perfect in every since of the word especially there leader Robin. Beast Boy was imperfect, but at least he could admit it. It still didn't make the pain stop. Cy was a mechanical genius and barons to go with the brains. Raven was so beautiful and her magic never ceased to amaze all those around her. The alien princess Starfire was an amazingly strong and beautiful goddess with a pure heart. Robin was the very definition of the word perfect, someone everyone should strive to be admiral, strong leader, and handsome. Robin was every thing Beast Boy was not and he knew it all too well.

"Imperfect me" The small green boy sighed.

Beast Boy knew his faults all to well. He wasn't bright, magical, pure of heart, and he defiantly wasn't handsome. "When did the others start to become so great" Beast Boy wondered. And some were in the back of his mind he knew that they were always better then he was, because every one was better then he was in his mind. And that's when loneliness slinked in. An imperfect person dose not fit in with the perfect people no matter how much he wanted to or, how much he loved them.

Beast Boy stopped just out side of the titans tower in tears utterly heart broken and lonely. Sloping down to sit on the ground just out side of the door he sobbed. Beast boy reached slowly into his pocket of his suit disparate to stop the pain in his chest he pulled out a blade. Lifting it and slicing in to his arm he felt relief form the pain of being imperfect. He watched the blood trickle down his arm to make beautiful crimson pools on the ground.

"I am so fucked up" The youngest titan thought to him self as he covered the wound so no one would see. Placing the blade back in to his pocket he stood up took a big breath to get his composure and walked into the tower he called his home.

A giggling perfect Star wrapped around her perfect Boyfriend was the sight he saw as he walked in.

"Will you to love birds get a room" Beast Boy heard as Cy joked with the young lovers. Beast Boy walked in unnoticed and stared at the two entwined pair and it sickened him because they were the perfect couple. He plastered the stupidest grin he could possibly muster.

""You two really are the perfect couple" The green boy chimed. And as soon as the words left his lips he was reminded of how lonely he was and for a second he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. Slowly he slid his hands behind his back and squeezed the freshly made wound as hard as he could. The pain in his eyes gone and replaced with the fake happiness the physical pain had aloud in.

Beast Boy looked up just in time to see Starfire drag Robin off into the hall leaving a pained Beast Boy and a slightly embarrassed Cyborg.

"There going to be at it again" a rather flustered Cy pointed out.

"Dude too much information" Beast Boy screamed a slight blush tainting his checks.

"Well it's true" Cy laughed.

Beast Boy just bowed his head shaking it a little walking towards his room muttering something about a bad mental picture.

In the safe sanctuary of his room Beast Boy striped and jumped in to the shower. The water pierced his skin and melted his soar muscles. In truth they haven't been all that busy lately, but he was still mentally exhausted this in turn made his whole body completely soar. He washed the blood off of his newly made wound and watched as it made the water pink. Beast Boy Grinned a half hearted sad grin. He briefly wondered what the other teens in the tower would think if they knew what he did to himself.

"They would be disgusted" He sobbed to himself. Beast Boy slide down to the floor. Bring his knees to his chest as he cried. The changeling didn't leave the shower in till the water was freezing his skin. Placing a white towel around his thin waist he entered his room. Beast Boy quickly changed into his pajamas and laid in bed. He was utterly exhausted but still couldn't sleep. Thinking was dangerous to the young titan because it reminded of him of how pathetic he truly was. So instead he blanked his mind and stared at a single spot in till sleep came to engulf him. Just before sleep claimed he fully he whispered one last single thought as a tear streamed down his check.

"God I hate myself"


	3. Chapter 3

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Chapter Three**

**Wanting Imperfection **

Beep…beep…beep. Robin slammed his fist in to the innocent alarm clock.

"Why do I wake up this early" Robin groaned, turning to the clock he kept on the wall for such occasions when his alarm clock didn't survive the morning. It read 5:01 am. Robin wasn't going to lie he had a temper and most the time it flared. But In the last month he had gone through 12 alarm clocks and two doors. Some thing was wrong, and he now knew what it was. Robin the righter of wrongs was living a lie.

"Why can't I just love her?" Robin asked his ever faithful wall clock. The clock just stared at its unraveled master. "Tick…tock" Robin growled at the clocks answer and turned a way from the unhelpful object. He thought of the orange alien girl he spoke of. Starfire really was beautiful inside and out. The way her hair glistened in the sun as she moved gracefully around. Hell Robin had even seen Raven looking at Starfire in awe at the beauty before her. It wasn't just the beauty she possessed that made her perfect. It was her pure heart and kindness towards anyone. It made the girl so loveable to everyone she made contact with. Starfire was the perfect friend, lover, and girlfriend. Any boy would die to be with her. She was just so perfect.

"So why don't I love her. What the hell is my problem?" Robin said to himself. Yet he knew why he didn't love Starfire. She was perfect, and he didn't want perfect. As messed up as it seemed he wanted someone with problems, someone imperfect. Not just a little imperfect really imperfect, because to him it was the imprecations of a person that made them beautiful. He hated himself for realizing this fact so late, but now that he figured it out there was nothing he could do about it. It was a fact now. Robin didn't love Starfire as much as he truly wanted to he just didn't. He was living a lie, and was going to in less she broke up with him. Why? Simple, he could _Not_ break her hart. It wasn't heroic. So the masked hero that everyone loved would continue to be the perfect boyfriend that everyone thought he was.

A knock at the door pulled him form his thoughts. Robin hurried to hide the demolished alarm clock under a blanket. The Knocking started once again.

"Just a minute" the boy wonder called out racing up to get the door. He already knew who it was. The culprit knocked one more time.

"Star I'll be there in a minute" Robin groaned out sounding a little more annoyed then he attended as he slammed open the door.

"I am not Star dude…Sorry to disappoint you." Beast Boy said as he plastered a wide cat like grin on his face. "Then again I am always a disappointment" he thought to himself.

Robin smiled, secretly glad that he was wrong for once. He had never been so glad to see the changeling in his life. The thought made him smile even more, as well as make him sick at himself for not wanting to be around his girlfriend.

"What is it BB?" Robin asked smile still on his face.

"You're the one who wanted all of us up at 5:00 in the god damn morning dude. You were taking a long time to get ready, so I came to get you" The smaller teen said with a slight blush on his face. Robin thought it was cute to see the changeling blush, but why was he blushing in the first place. Robin looked down at him self and blushed more then Beast Boy.

"Sorry I'll put clothes on" the older boy chimed as he quickly closed the door. "I can't believe I answered the door in my underwear" Robin thought to himself. "BB did look cute with that spaced out look and blush on his face. Kinda like a kitten or something." He thought with a simile on his face. Robin reached for his costume when he realized what just went through his head. "Did I just call Beast Boy cute?" Robin slumped to his bed deep in thought.

"Great not only do I not love my girlfriend, but I am gay too." Robin out lined to R on his costume. "No, that can't be right I am just tired" Robin mused out loud. Robin thought of the youngest member of the titans. "It's wrong to say he's cute on so many levels" He said to the R on his costume. The fact that Beast Boy was a boy wasn't the only reason why. The other reasons mostly had to do with age. Robin was 19 years old while Beast Boy was still only15.

"Great I am a pervert too." Robin sighed and left his room.

"It's about time you got ready" Beast Boy said sounding grumpy.

"I even take the liberty to walk you down to the training grounds. When you're the one who made every one get up at the crack of dawn, and you take an hour and a half to get ready? I could have been a sleep this whole time" The changeling whined.

"You didn't have to wait you know" Robin said with a raised brow.

"I was doing it out of the kindness or my heart. Beast Boy growled.

The rest of the walk was in an awkward silence. Robin looked at his companion out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know all that much about Beast Boy. The only thing I know about his past is that he was a member of the Doom Patrol. Great you can put lousy friend on my list." Robin thought to himself. Suddenly Robin remembered the sadden look in his smaller friends eyes yesterday. "At least I can fix not being a better friend" Robin said in his head.

"BB?" Robin asked almost shyly.

Beast Boy looked at his leaders confused. "What?" That sounded more nervous then attended too Beast Boys ears. What was bothering his older friend?

"Uh…Well, I was wondering if anything has been bothering you." Robin blurted out.

"No" was the only thing Beast Boy said in return, and some how Robin Knew it was the only answer he was going to get form his green friend. That made him worry that something really was wrong. If it was Beast Boy hid his feelings well because not even Raven knew and she knew everything. He looked back down at the youngest of them all and saw the sad look he had seen yesterday. Robin made a small vow that he would learn all he could about the boy who called himself Beast Boy, and the thought made him smile.

"What's with him?" Beast Boy wondered seeing his leader look happier then he had in weeks. "And what was with the question. Are people starting to notice? Do the others notice? No, it was just a whim. If the others knew they would have said some thing" He thought a little sad that his friends knew so little about him. "Oh well" he sighed earning a small glance form his walking companion.

"Looks Like it will be another boring day" Beast Boy said to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't say that" The companion Beast Boy had long since forgotten answered startling the young changeling. Robin giggled at his startled friend who had jumped at least a foot in the air and blushed at his absentmindedness. "He really is cute" Robin thought to himself. "I can admit that. Its clear to everyone that meets the kid" he thought to himself. Right then the young green boy tripped onto the ground in a fury of purple and green as he tried to stop himself from falling failing miserly. Beast Boy tried to hurry and get up off the ground before Robin saw only to trip again on to a table breaking it.

"Oops" Beast Boy muttered as he blushed madly. Robin just laughed and helped him up off the ground.

"Yup Imperfection is very cute" Robin thought to himself as they headed to the training grounds.

Robin looked at Beast Boy once more. The younger boy was still blushing madly looking at the ground. Robin smiled a large evil grin.

"So very cute" Robin thought as they entered the training grounds. The day was already looking to be better then yesterday.

Reviews Please! I want to know what everyone thinks. Lots of loves-Shinji


	4. Chapter 4

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Chapter Four**

**Perfect Situation **

Morning practice went as normal, besides the fact that Robin was so tired he almost killed himself. Starfire not helping by telling him not to push himself do to his aliment last night. Robin also notice that it seemed like his stomach jumped every time she would speak of his lie or when Beast Boy would walk by.

Beast Boy had problems of his own on the training grounds. Trying to hide scares, freshly done wounds, and emotions for Raven was a task that could ware out the strongest man let alone Beast Boy. It was Starting to ware on him and his nerves and Star's nagging and cooing over there leader was driving him crazy. Suddenly something hit Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy turned and saw Star who had tripped while trying to make Robin set down. That was all his nerves could take.

"GOD DAMIT!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Watch were your fucking going Star!" the changeling screamed at the alien princess. As soon as he said the words he regretted them. Star ran off in tears, and everyone looked at him with anger, but he couldn't stop fighting.

"What? She needs to watch ware she's going" The younger boy spat out.

"You didn't need to yell at her" Robin said with a raised voice. Even though he agreed with his green companion he felt like he was obligated to yell at the younger teen. That's what good boyfriends do. The side he took in this fight made him sick and mad at himself and anyone willing to fight with him.

"Being soft on her just because she's your girlfriend isn't going to help the team you know." Beast Boy spat out with out really thinking it over.

Robin was pissed beyond words, and before he caught up with his actions the young titan was angst the wall with a bruised cheek. Robin hadn't even realized he had hit him. Cyborg and Raven ran over to restrain the older teen from doing anymore damage. Beast Boy slumped to the ground holding his cheek so many emotions running through his head from anger to disgust. Without a word he got up and ran as fast as he could towards the tower. Cy and Raven let go of there masked friend. Robin looked down at his hands in total disgust with himself. He wasn't even mad at Beast Boy he was mad at himself because everything the young boy had said was true and it hurt. He hadn't meant to take it out on Beast Boy. "So much for being a better friend." He thought to himself. Suddenly Robin stormed out.

"Were are you going" Raven asked concern thick in her voice.

"I need to go and apologize." Robin snapped and just as he turned the corner his communicator went off.

"What" he snapped in to the device that held him from the task at had.

"Robin guest Speedy and guest Aqua Lad have arrived" Star replied sadness still in her voice.

"What do they want" Robin asked genuinely curious.

"They wish to meet with all of us" she replied.

Robin thought for a moment wondering just what it was that they wanted. "Ok, tell them we will be there in a moment." Robin said into the communicator.

"Ok… Oh my, Robin what happened to Beast Boys face?" She yelled panic rich in her voice.

Robin cringed, sickness returning to the pit in his stomach. He didn't answer her. Instead he walked back towards the tower in silence aware that the other two titans were staring at him. The walk back to the tower was annoyingly long. Robin was ecstatic when they finally reached the living room. He scanned the room in search of the young friend he had just abused and was relived to find him sitting next to Starfire with ice on his cheek. Soon as he learned his friend was all right he scanned for the two said guests, and found them on the opposite coach.

"What is it you want" Robin blurted out.

"What, no hello" Speedy joked

"Speedy I am in no mood to mess around" Robin snapped and then turned to look at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned away head lowered with his hand still holding the ice. He hid his face in shame form his leader. Beast Boy hadn't meant to go off and yell at everyone, but he just had to fight with someone and now he was disgusted with himself. He had already apologized to Star and now he need to apologize to Robin if he would let him.

"We need your help" Speedy declared attempting to cut the tension he felt.

"There is a new villain by the name of Arinth, a real nut job. We think he has a hide out on a remote island. We need Robin to go and make sure. And inform us about the location of the hide out." Speedy explained.

"Why me?" Robin asked puzzled by the request.

"Not just you. We would like you to choose someone form your team to take with you. It will be a two man job, and the less people there the better, and on why you. The village on the island will only allow the Teen Titans from the west in the jungle were you will need to go. They seem to know Robin." Aqua Lad growled clearly irritated.

"So will you do it?" Speedy asked already knowing the answer would be yes.

"Yup, Beast Boy and I will be ready in the morning" Robin said with a smile on his face.

All the titans including Aqua Lad and Speedy stared at him like he just exploded.

"Why Beast Boy? We figured you would take Star" Speedy finally asked knowing everyone there wanted to know.

"Beast Boy and I need to work on our relationship and team work, and this seems like the perfect situation for just that." Robin said half telling the truth.

"You do realize you may be out there for week's maybe even months." Aqua Lad blurted out.

"Yup" Robin answered

Beast Boy stared at Robin in total amazement. Robin had chosen him to go along on a solo mission. He had never been on a solo mission with Robin. Beast Boy touched his swollen cheek and cringed. "Why" Beast Boy thought to himself, he knew he was the weakest titan here. It didn't make since. Sometime while Beast Boy was in thought everyone left except Robin. Beast Boy looked around and realized that fact. Robin was turned toward the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Beast Boy slowly got up and began to approach the older titan.

"uh, Robin, I am sorry about earlier I was way out of line" The young Changeling manage to squeak out.

Robin turned and stared in disbelief at his younger friend. "Why was he apologizing?" He said in his head.

"No Beast Boy you have nothing to apologize for. I was out of line. I can't believe you think you did anything wrong." He told the younger teen in front of him.

Beast Boy stared at Robin turning the words he just heard in his head. "Why does he think he's in the wrong?" he wondered.

"So I am really going with you on the mission?" he asked

"Yup" was the only response he got from his leader.

"Why?" Beast Boy innocently asked

"Because I want you to, and we need to get to know each other better" Robin answered.

"Oh" Beast Boy said "I guess I'll go pack" Beast Boy turned and left towards his room slightly confused. Robin had wanted him to go on the mission over the other four titans. The thought bothered him. What was Robin excepting from him? He would never be as good as his other four friends.

Robin watched his green friend walk to his room slightly confused. "He looks like a lost kitten" Robin thought and then smiled. He was actually excited about tomorrow. Robin knew he would be away from jump City, away form his problems and away form Starfire on a remote island. Even though it was a mission he almost thought of it as a much needed vacation. Robin got up and mentally papered himself for Star and the lovey-dovey I am gong to miss you spill. He walked toward her room and sighed. "Just think about tomorrow" Robin told himself" He smiled again as the thought of him becoming better friends with a certain green boy. Mentally he thanked Speedy and Aqua Lad for the giving him the perfect Situation to do so. Robin lifted his hand to knock when the door flew open and he was pulled in by super alien strength. Robin let out a low sigh.

"It's going to be a long night"


	5. Chapter 5

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Chapter Five**

**Perfect Place**

Robin packed the rest of his belongings into the jet him and Beast Boy were going to take. The masked boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. Last night was indeed a long one. Robin had spent most the night explaining to Star why he had chosen to take Beast Boy over her. The rest of the night was spent avoiding sex. Lucky for him Speedy and Aqua Lad were the only people out of the seven teens that knew the location, so one of them had to fly the air craft.

"I am defiantly sleeping on the way there" the titan said to himself. Robin turned around and looked at the rest of his companions. Beast Boy and Cy were loading the jet with fuel, while Aqua Lad and Speedy fought over who was going to fly the massive air craft behind them. Raven and Star were loading Beast Boy's items. Robin's eyes landed on Beast Boy and Cy. The teen looked over every inch of his young green friend. His eyes stopped on the bruise he had inflicted on the younger teens face. Robin stomach suddenly felt sick at the sight of the bruise. It had got worse then was yesterday. The once blue color it has token had turned black and had swollen twice the size it had yesterday. Robin rushed over and grabbed Beast Boy spinning him around. The older teen took the younger teens face in his hand and observed the wound. Robin hadn't noticed that he was holding Beast Boy in his arms or that all his friends had stopped what they were doing and stared at the two boys. Beast Boy had noticed the touch and all the eyes on him, and blushed as he tried to get out of the older boys grasp. Robin stilled had Beast Boys face in his hand when he finally noticed that his other hand was resting nicely on the other boy's waist. Robin let go of the smaller boy.

"Sorry BB" was all the blushing teen could get out as he went back to what he was doing. Everyone watched the two for a second and then went back to the chores they were assigned. Only Raven continued to watch the two boys after the other had long forgotten the scene. Raven had felt an emotion she had never felt in Robin, not even in Tokyo when Star and Robin had gotten together. The feeling worried her as well as delighted her. She knew that the feeling would complicate everything the five teens had worked at, but also knew it was a beautiful feeling. Even know she knew in the long run someone was going to get hurt she smiled, because Raven knew that if anyone deserved to feel the feeling it was her leader. She giggled a little from the thought of the feeling, because even if it was small it was still the feeling of love. Raven frowned as she looked at Star actually feeling sorry for her, and feeling sorry for Robin because he most likely didn't even know he had felt love towards Beast Boy. Raven sighed

"This will end in heart break" she said in her head. Secretly she hoped that it was Star's heart that got broken. She didn't think that Beast Boy could take another broken heart break, and she knew Star could get over it with time. Raven saw that everyone had finished the chores and it was time to say good bye to the two boys. "Will see how this turns out" Raven said out loud with a grin on her face.

"What friend Raven" Star asked innocently.

"Nothing Star don't worry about it" Raven said with a sad smile. The two walk towards the crowed that was saying goodbye to the four titans.

"You all act like we'll been gone forever" Beast Boy said with a play full grin. Secretly he loved all the attention. Most the time it took near death for a little attention from his friends. A bone crushing hug shook him form his faults as an orange alien princess hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you friend Beast Boy" she chimed.

"I'll miss you too, but if you don't let go you're going to kill me Star" Beast Boy said with a huge smile. Finally the girl let go of her small friend and turned to the one she would miss the most out of the two. With out warning she rapped her arms around Robin and pushed there lips together. Robin wrapped his arms around the girl reluctantly while his eyes looked away. The only person who caught this awkward gesture was Beast Boy. The young changeling looked at the awkward pair uncomfortably. He had never noticed the distance between the two lovers in till today. It made the younger teen feel like he saw something he shouldn't have. Beast Boy quickly turned and looked down at the ground a light blush creeping to his face. "Is Robin having problems with Star?" Beast Boy wondered. Some were deep in Beast Boy's mind he secretly hoped they were having problems, but he had no clue why. When the young couple broke apart Beast Boy blushed even more when he saw that Robin had looked at him.

"Beast Boy shouldn't be aloud to blush" Robin thought a simile slipping on to his face.

"We should get going" Speedy announced, and then with the final goodbyes Beast Boy and Robin got on to the jet waving out the window to their slowly vanishing friends. Robin let out a sigh of relief and went to sit by his younger companion. Beast Boy jumped slightly when his older friend came to take a seat next to him. Beast Boy figured he would sit on the other side of the jet, but was a little excited that Robin wanted to sit next to him. To Beast Boy Robin was more then just his leader. He was someone to look up to and be like. Robin was a god to the younger titan, someone he admired. To Beast Boy Robin was the most perfect person he had met. Some how as he thought of this he felt unworthy to have his friendship. Beast Boy suddenly remembered the awkward moment between Robin and Star. "What was with that" he thought. Beast Boy wondered if maybe Robin needed someone to talk to. Beast Boy didn't want to make Robin angry, so he chose his next few words carefully. If Robin wanted to talk about it Beast Boy would listen and not judge and Beast Boy wanted to make that perfectly clear. Beast Boy nervously played with the folding tray in front of him. Beast Boy cleared his throat "It's now or never" Beast Boy mentally said to the tray.

"uh…Robin" Best Boy said in almost a whisper half praying Robin didn't hear. Beast Boy was never that lucky though.

"Yes Beast Boy" Robin said glad the younger boy had decided to talk to him.

"You know I would never judge you or anything right?" Beast Boy said in his still hushed tone. Beast Boy mentally kicked himself because he sounded so lame.

"I am glad you never would" Robin offered now curious about what Beast Boy was trying to get at. "Is there something you want to say?" Robin asked with a raised brow.

Beast Boy took a big breath preparing for if Robin got mad, and decided to yell or even hit him again. The thought of yesterday's events made him cringe and touch his soar cheek. Robin saw the gesture and felt sick to his stomach again.

"Uh…well…umm…Are you and Star having problems or something? You two seem kind of…umm…distant." Beast Boy blurted out then flinched because he figured he was going to get another punch to the face. Robin froze sickened even more then he was. Robin was so irritated with himself. Was he that distant with Star? Looking at the young boy in front of him Robin's rage toward himself increased. Beast Boy was afraid of him. He didn't blame him, Robin would be afraid too if someone had given him a black burse.

"If you don't feel comfortable talking to me that all right dude" Beast Boy said a little more relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to get slapped.

"You really wouldn't judge me?" Robin asked desperation in his voice. Robin had wanted someone to talk to about his falling relationship, and he wasn't sure why, but had hoped that it was Beast Boy that would help him solve his problems.

"Of course dude, to me you do nothing wrong because your perfect in my eyes" Beast Boy said with out even realizing he said the last part out loud, and when he did realized he mentally screamed at himself for sounding like a stupid fan boy instead of a worried friend.

"Perfect?" Robin asked brow raised with the smallest hint of a smile. It was nice to hear that he was appreciated. The blush on the green boys face was nice bonus to the praise the masked boy had received. Beast Boy just looked so adorable when he blushed. Robin wondered why he had never noticed before.

"Uhmmm…Can we just pretend like I never said that." Beast Boy said with his eyes plastered on a particular interesting spot on the floor.

"I really wont judge you if you need someone to talk to" Beast Boy added disparate to change the subject. Robin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Ok, but promise you wont tell anyone" Robin said in a hush voice so that Speedy and Aqua Lad wouldn't hear.

"I would die before telling your secrets dude" Beast Boy said with a genuine smile. Somehow Robin felt that there was some truth to the last statement. The thought made him smile back at the young grinning teen. Robin took a large breath searching for the right words.

"It's hard to explain" Robin sighed and looked at his ready to listen companion. He smiled and let took another large breath.

"A long time ago I really did have feelings for Star, and now I don't. But she loves me and I can't break her heart." Robin blurted out. Robin heard a sigh form the seat next to him.

"I thought it might be something like that." Beast Boy said more to himself then the boy sitting next to him.

"You must think I am slime" Robin said in a sad whisper of a tone that yanked Beast Boy out of his thoughts at the speed of light.

"No way dude" Beast Boy said a little louder then normal. Beast Boy blush when he realized he sounded like the stupid fan boy again.

"I mean it's no ones fault. You can't control your feelings. If you could that would be boring I think." Beast Boy said calmly. Robin gaped at the small boy in front of him. "When had Beast Boy become to wise." Robin wondered. Robin had come to the same conclusion when he first realized his falling feelings for Star, but he never made it make sense.

"You're actually pretty smart BB" Robin said secretly wishing for the blush he had grown to like so much. His praise to his younger companion was rewarded with his wish. Robin smiled at Beast Boy and let out a yawn. Robin remembered his plans to sleep and gently closed his eyes. Before he realized it he was fast asleep.

Beast Boy smiled at the younger teen in front of him as he drifted off to sleep. Beast Boy reached for his bag in the seat before him pulling out a blue blanket. The younger teen spread the blanket over the sleeping boy and himself. He closed his eyes and thought of the events of today. "Robin actually trusted me with a secret" Beast Boy said to himself. He felt bad that he was happy when Star might get her heart broken, but like he had said you can't help the way you feel. Beast Boy smiled as he himself drifted off to sleep.

"Beast Boy, Robin its time to wake up" Speedy said a light blush at the oddly cute sight before him. Some time in the middle of the boys sleep Beast Boy had laid his head on Robin's shoulder, who in return laid his head on top of Beast Boys head and placed a protective arm over the smaller boy. Speedy was originally going to be a loud and annoying and yell in Beast Boy and Robin's Ears, but when he saw how cute they looked snuggled together all he could do was look. "Maybe Robin made the wrong chose when he choose Starfire" Speedy thought. Speedy let them sleep while he watched them cuddled together. "They look so perfect" Speedy said out loud.

"Who looks so perfect" Aqua Lad said looking over Speedy's shoulder. Aqua Lad's jaw dropped as he looked at the entwined boys. Speedy and Aqua Lad exchanged glances both with a small grin on their faces.

"Camera?" Aqua Lad asked.

"Camera!" Speedy answered, Aqua Lad left for a split second only to return with a small digital camera. Aqua Lad quickly took two pictures before the flash woke the two boys. The first thing Robin noticed when he woke up was the warmth he felt next to him and the fact that his arm was around that warmth. The next thing he noticed was a speechless blushing Beast Boy. The last thing he noticed was two smiling teens holding a camera. Robin blushed enormously wanting to yell at the two teens holding the camera like it held the secret to life.

"Are we there" was the only thing the embarrassed masked teen could mumble out. Both Speedy and Aqua Lad burst out laughing while Beast Boy hid his blushing face. Robin removed his grasp from the boy next to him.

"Yeah we're here" Aqua Lad managed to get out in between giggles. Aqua Lad glanced at his partner in crime Speedy and noticed the odd serious face.

"What's wrong with you?" Aqua Lad asked as all the boys turned to look at the boy in question.

"You two looked so perfect together" Speedy said with a sad expression. "Now I am sort of sad I woke you." Both boys blushed and hid their face.

"We should we get started" Aqua Lad said wanting to break the awkward silence his friend had created. All four teens emerged from the jet with blushes on their faces. Beast Boy and Robin gaped at the Island they were going to call home for a while.

"It's so beautiful" Beast Boy whispered. Beast Boy looked at the island's white beach and crystal clear waters. He found ware a river ran into the ocean. Beast Boy let his eyes run up the river till it hit a small village. Behind the village he saw a huge waterfall, and a bridge that most likely crossed over to the jungle. Beast Boy smiled and ran on to the beach. Robin joined him while the other two grabbed the luggage Beast Boy and Robin had forgotten.

"I might never want to go home" Beast Boy said not noticing Robin was next to him.

"I would miss you if you stayed here" Robin said to the now startled boy. Beast Boy smiled.

"You two better go and talk to the villagers Robin." Speedy said with an arm full of luggage. Robin and Beast Boy walked into the village eye's exploring every square inch. Aqua Lad led them to the leader's house. It was a huge old Japanese style home with a guest house. The four boys were greeted by a short older Japanese man with a long white goatee dressed in long robes.

"Welcome honorable guests" the man said politely as he bowed. All four boys bowed back.

"My name is Hatsuto Tsumoto" the older man said with a grin when all the boys stared opened mouthed. "But you may call me Sam." Sam laughed when he heard Beast Boy sigh in relief.

"My name is Robin, the one in blue is Aqua Lad, the one with a mask like mine is Speedy, and this one is Beast Boy" Robin said as he placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Beast Boy and I will be your guests for a while. I hope we aren't going to be a problem" Robin added.

"It's an honor to receive such admirable guest" Sam said with a smile. "The only thing we ask is that you ware robes while in the village." The old man said as he turned to retrieve two white robes.

"Of course, where can we change?" Robin asked taken the robes from Sam. Sam pointed to the guest house." There is where you will be staying, so you may take your luggage and change in there. After you change you two should go and explore the village. Dinner will be at sunset so be back before then." Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Beast Boy said with a bigger smile on his face clearly excited to explore the area. Sam let out a chuckle and watched the younger teen run full speed to the guest house. Robin turned and bowed one last time following his younger companion. Speedy and Aqua Lad followed with the luggage in a hurry to return home before it got too late.

"You're already dressed?" Robin asked Beast Boy who was in his robes sitting on the floor with the rest of his clothes spread across a room with two mats for the boys to sleep on. Beast Boy blushed and just nodded his head. Robin looked around the house. It was all Japanese style. Robin opened the door behind Beast Boy, it lead to a kitchen and two more rooms. The door on the left lead to the biggest bath room he had ever seen with a huge bath tub. The door on the right took him to a huge rock garden, with the most beautiful cherry blossom right in the middle. The massive tree was surrounded by benches for relaxation. Behind the tree was another house with a sign that read bath house.

"What are you looking at" Beast Boy said behind Robin. Robin turned to face his companion. A blush and a grin found its way on to Robin's face. He was speechless, and staring.

"What?" Beast Boy asked feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"Umm…tree" Robin muttered and pointed unable to make sentences. Robin had never seen anything so cute and beautiful as Beast Boy in the robes Sam had given them. The robes were much too big for the young teen's body and hung loosely to his frame. The top was opened exposing a little bit of green skin. The robes dragged on the ground as the young boy moved giving the appearance that he floated instead of walked. "He looks so perfect" Robin said in his head thankful his mouth wasn't able to work, because in the state of shock he was in he probably would have blurted it out. Beast Boy looked at the tree Robin pointed at. Beast Boy blushed and smiled pure joy in his eyes as he walked towards the garden. "Is he doing that on propose" Robin wondered. "Yup, I am defiantly gay, or at least have a thing for BB" Robin announced in his head. Robin watched Beast Boy place a slender hand on the tree while the other picked a flower from the tree. Beast Boy bought the bud to his face smelling the flower. The blush on his face almost as pink as the flower in his hand, then in a quick movement he placed the flower behind his ear. Beast Boy giggled and put his hand on the tree's truck once more.

"Robin go put you're robes on so we can explore" Beast Boy ordered. Robin just nodded his head in agreement turning to gladly obey. "How can I say no to that" Robin thought replaying the scene he just saw in his head.

"Well, Aqua Lad and I need to get going" Speedy announced to a still dazed Robin, who had forgotten they even existed.

"Uhh… Robes" Robin said instead of goodbye. Speedy and Aqua Lad just stared at the boy.

"Ok" Aqua Lad said with a confused expression.

"Well, tell Beast Boy we said bye" Speedy said dragging Aqua Lad out the door. Robin didn't know how he even managed to get his robes on. He turned and faced the mirror. Robin didn't look cute or beautiful in his robes. They fit him like a glove. They were tight on the top showing the muscles he had, and were just the right length.

"That's not fair! You actually look good in these stupid robes" Beast Boy whined.

Robin turned a stared at Beast Boy like he had just said the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"Ready to go" Beast Boy said to excited to notice the expression. Robin finally gained the ability to think back and suddenly grew excited as well.

"Yeah, lets go" Robin said with a smile on his face. The two boys talked with as many villagers as they could. They finally stopped at the water fall behind the village.

"That bridge must lead to the jungle Robin" told the younger teen. Beast Boy just nodded in agreement clearly not listening to a word Robin said. Robin looked at his green companion. Beast Boy was on his knees his robes flowing over them like a gown. Beast Boy just stared at the water. Robin grinned and began to take off his robes.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked a blush plastered on his face. Beast Boy knew he had a small crush on the older teen, but also knew that it could be nothing more then a crush. The sight of Robin's well toned chest and abs made him stare at he older teen as he continued to strip.

"What's it look like?" Robin asked the flustered boy.

"Stripping" Beast Boy blurted out.

"There's your answer BB" Robin said with a grin on his face. Robin like the effect he was having on the younger boy. He felt it was well deserved pay back for earlier when he had made him temporally unable to think.

"Umm..Ok, but uhh…why?" Beast Boy asked still looking at Robin unable to look away.

"I wanna go for a swim. Want to come with me?" Robin asked in a sexy voice he couldn't believe he had. Beast Boy smiled a sad smile. He wanted to so badly go with him, however if he took his robes off Robin would see the wounds and scars on his arms and chest. The robes that Sam had given them barely covered them as is. Beast Boy knew if Robin saw them that he would ask questions. Beast Boy didn't know if he could lie to Robin, and he knew that the older teen wouldn't want to be his friend anymore if he knew how messed up he was.

"Nope, I don't feel like it" Beast Boy told the now naked boy.

"You sure?" Robin asked emerging himself into the water.

"Ya" Was the only response he could muster, because Robin was now in front of him leaning on a rock. Water drops dripped down his tanned muscular shoulders. Beast Boy watched one drop run down his chest and toward his groan. Beast Boy gulped a bright red color covering his face. Robin's mouth turned up in an evil grin, and he splashed Beast Boy. Beast Boy raised his arms to defend himself against the water. The sleeves to Beast Boy's robe slid down his arm exposing his wrist. Robin's eyes fell to the seven wounds the boy had on each arm. Beast Boy quickly pulled his sleeves up a vain attempt to cover the injury's before Robin saw. Robin took the actions of the younger teen as a hint not to mention them. Robin smiled at the nervous boy attempting to hide the fact that he saw the injury's on the boys arm. "Where did those come form" Robin thought to himself. Self mutilation never crossed the older boys mind. He didn't know how much trouble or pain the younger boy was in. Robin hosted himself out of the water and started putting on his robes.

"It's getting late. We need to get back and eat. We will be leaving early tomorrow for the jungle. We might have to camp out." Robin announced to the silent boy.

"Oh man, how early?" Beast Boy whined a smile on his face glad Robin hadn't noticed the wounds. Beast Boy was also a little disappointed that Robin hadn't noticed. Beast Boy sighed. "It would have been kind of nice to have someone to talk to" the younger boy mused. "Oh well" Beast Boy sighed following the older boy back to Sam's house.

"Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow."

Thanks for the review. They really gave me motivation. I am really trying to make BB into a cute timed sort of boy who hides behind his smile to keep people out. This chapter turned out long.

Question: Is it ok to drink a whole pot of coffee by your self?

Lots of luv- Shinji


	6. Chapter 6

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Chapter Six**

**Perfect, Imperfect Problems **

Beast Boy found himself in a beautiful field with hundreds of white butterflies. He had never seen anything so perfect in his life. The young changeling wondered toward a lone tree in the middle of the field guarding the river behind it. His robes flew in the wind like the wings of the surrounding angelic insects. Beast Boy wondered if he would fly away joining the butterflies that gathered around him. The wind felt like heaven on his skin. In the corner of his eye a huge glowing butterfly different then all the rest fluttered by gliding in the wind. Beast Boy followed the beautiful bug as it took him to the lone tree. When they arrived the butterfly circled him in till it was in front of his face. The glowing bug lit up the young teens face giving him an angelic likeness. Beast Boy put his hands around the butterfly still fluttering around him. Not enough to touch just enough to where his hands were lit up by the light the fluttering insect gave. While Beast Boy observed the bug and all its beauty two hands much bigger then his own gently rested above his. Beast Boy looked up to see the owner of the hands that touched his own with such tenderness. All he saw was a silhouette belonging to the hands that over lapped his own. Beast Boy noticed the silhouette was much taller then he was. Suddenly the butterfly flew around both Beast Boy and the silhouette stranger that still held his hands tightly. The butterfly left a glowing white ribbon around the two tying it in between Beast Boy and the silhouette. The glowing butterfly flew above the couple who's hands where still entwined. The glowing bug quickly turned to glowing dust that illuminated the tree, Beast Boy, but not the person who held his hands so tightly.

"I love you Gar" a really familiar boy's voice whispered. A single tear slid down Beast Boy's cheek. It was nice to hear his real name said in a voice rich with love. The silhouette pulled the small boy into him and held him against his chest.

"I love you so much Gar. Don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it if you left me. Please don't leave me Gar. Please be patient, because I am an idiot. God Gar if you ever left me I would just die. Please I love you." Beast Boy felt tears run down his neck as the silhouette cried with his head buried in his shoulder. "I love you too" Beast Boy said not really sure why he loved a person he didn't know nor could see at the moment, but he just did. "I'll try to be patient, but you need to try and hurry." Beast Boy said to the silhouette who squeezed him tighter against his chest. Beast Boy grabbed the silhouettes shirt and pulled him as close as he could and then buried his head in to his chest. The silhouette rapped his arms tighter around the smaller boys frame. "I promise I will try and hurry as fast as I can, but Gar you need to wake up my love." The silhouette took Beast Boy's face in his hands and pushed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Beast Boy closed his eyes as the silhouette deepened the kiss. When Beast Boy opened his eyes he wasn't in the field anymore. Beast Boy sat up from his sleeping mat, and wiped the tears his dream had caused. Beast Boy looked at the clock Robin had set on the table closest to the younger boy's mat. The clock read 5:00 am.

"Another Hour in till Robin wakes up" Beast Boy said to himself still dazed and depressed form his dream. "What the hell did that mean?" the younger teen wondered. He gazed around the illuminated room when his eyes landed on the sleeping silhouette next to him. For a minute Beast Boy thought he was dreaming again. Then the silhouette turned in his sleep, and the slowly rising sun shined on his face showing Beast Boy a sleeping Robin. Beast boy smiled to himself.

"He looks adorable when he sleeps" Beast Boy said to himself. The younger boy reached down to move an ebony lock out of Robin's face. Half way through moving the piece of hair Robin reached up and placed his hand gently on the green teen's hand. Memories of the silhouette stranger from Beast Boy's dream flooded Beast Boy's mind, as Robin squeezed the younger boys hand tighter. Beast Boy slowly began to move his hand form the older boys grasp when Robin pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Beast Boy struggled for a few minutes in till he realized Robin was much stronger then the young teen and he wasn't planning on letting go of Beast Boy anytime soon. Beast Boy gave in and laid his head on Robin's chest. Robin tightened his grip on the younger boy. Beast Boy yawned and slowly closed his eyes drifting in to a dreamless sleep.

The first thing Robin noticed when he began to draw from his sleep was the warmth in his arms and on his chest. Robin slowly opened his eyes to see a sleeping Beast Boy gently sleeping in his arms using Robin's chest as his pillow. Robin smiled and glanced at the clock next to the younger boy. 5:45 "Another 15 minutes in till we have to be up" Robin said to himself, as he tightened his embrace. Robin notice the bruise on the younger titans face was beginning to heal finally. Robin ran his hand across the boys face till he had cupped his jaw in his hand. With out thinking Robin kissed the top of his young companions head.

" What are you doing to me?" Robin asked the sleeping boy.

"I am starting to lose all sane thoughts, and I am enjoying every minute of it. What ever you're doing please don't stop." Robin pleaded with the youngest of his team placing his forehead against the other boys. For 10 minutes Robin watched the green teen sleep. Five minutes before the alarm was set to go off Robin kissed Beast Boy's head one last time then he slowly shook the young boy a wake. When Beast Boy woke up Robin placed his forehead against his young companions again. Robin's arms still held the young boy against his body. Beast Boy's hand subconsciously reached up and grabbed Robin's shirt pulling the teen closer. Neither boy dared to move both afraid to break the spell. They just stared into the others eyes holding one another in till the alarm went of assuring both teens that it wasn't a dream, but also telling them they had to get up because they still had a job to do. The alarm went off for 30 more minutes before Beast Boy finally let go of Robin's shirt and wiggled free from his leaders grasp.

"Uhh…We better hurry if we wanna leave by 7:00" Beast Boy whispered with the lightest tint of a blush.

"Yeah I guess your right" Robin said with the biggest smile he had ever had. Reluctantly Robin got up from his mat walked over and ruffled Beast Boys light green hair.

"You want to know a secret BB?" Robin asked the younger boy.

"Sure dude" Beast Boy answered curious about Robin's secret.

Robin got up and walked toward the door that would take him to Sam's house for breakfast. Beast Boy thought for a second that Robin wasn't going to tell him. Then just before Robin went through the door he stopped and turned to his young friend. Robin grinned at the younger teen who had been waiting for Robin's answer in anticipation.

"Green's my favorite color" Robin said to the young titan as he turned to leave. Beast Boy watched the older teen walk to Sam's house. A smile graced the younger boys face. "Maybe it could be more then a crush" the older boy mused.

After breakfast the boy's began the over night journey to the western side of the island. Sam had told them that side was the best place to hide because of the deep jungle. The boys left still wearing the robes Sam had got for them. They didn't realize in till it was too late that they were stuck in that attire. Beast Boy transformed in to a falcon and flew high above the jungle searching for anything out of the ordinary, but mostly he just watched Robin.

"I wonder if he would still be my friend if he knew I hurt my self" the green boy asked himself.

"Yesterday by the waterfall did he see my wrists?" Beast Boy looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I am a disgusting worthless freak. Why do I think I am worth his friendship? He most likely knows how worthless I am. Robin's probably just being nice to me out of pity because he knows I am stupid. No! That's not right Robin would never do that to anyone." Beast Boy thought. "But then again he's still with Star out of pity" That single thought ruined Beast Boy's whole day.

"Beast Boy" Robin yelled to the sky a little before sunset. The older teen was excited to see the younger boy return form his place in the sky. Beast Boy put on the best fake smile he had. The one he always used on Raven, however he couldn't hide the grief from his eyes. Robin noticed the look and recognized the sadness in his eyes held.

"Is something the matter BB" Robin asked the young green boy.

"No" Beast Boy answered in the same matter that told Robin he would get no more information. "I wish he would open up to me" Robin thought to himself.

"It will be sunset in about an hour and a half, so we need to find a place to set up camp." Robin ordered. Beast Boy nodded. Beast Boy turned from his leader and began walking west. Beast Boy walked about a yard when he and found an opening between two trees.

"Hey Robin" Beast Boy called to the other teen. Robin walked and stood next to Beast Boy who simply pointed to his finding. Robin moved through the opening and Beast Boy followed close behind. The two boys found them self's in a beautiful field full of butterflies, In the middle of the clearing stood a familiar old tree still guarding the river behind it. The butterflies surrounded the two teens as if saying "Beast Boy, Robin what took you so long." Beast Boy slumped to the earth beneath him his white robes covered his knees much like the other day making it look like he wore a gown instead of robes. The wind felt like haven as it did when he dreamt.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked concern in his voice. Beast Boy just stared at the field before him not completely sure if he was even awake.

"Beast Boy, What's wrong" Robin asked now kneeling next to the boy so they could be face to face. This seemed to do the trick knocking the boy out of what ever dream world he was in.

"Dude, I had a dream about this exact place the tree, the river, the butterflies all of it." Beast Boy was sure he sounded crazy. He sure in hell thought he was. Robin new the younger boy was telling the truth by the look on his face. "He thinks he's going crazy." Robin thought to himself.

"What happened in your dream" Robin finally asked after several minutes in silence.

"Somebody actually loved me." Beast Boy said as tears ran down his face. Robin's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight before him. "Does he really think no one loves him?" The masked leader thought. Robin didn't know what to do or how to act.

"Let's camp here tonight" Robin said looking up into the now sunset sky.

The boys set up camp next to the old tree and river. They ate in silence. Robin was getting desperate for the younger boy to talk to him to open up to him. Robin had to know everything about the younger boy or it would drive him crazy, and he didn't even know why.

"I think I am going to go to bed" Beast Boy announced to Robin.

"Yeah me to" Robin said following the other teen into the tent. Robin wanted to strike up a conversation with the Beast Boy, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

Robin awoke in the middle of the night freezing cold. He sat up straight his mask falling off his face. He didn't really care he was still half way asleep anyway. Robin felt like something was missing. He searched the tent for the missing thing, his eyes turned to where Beast Boy should have been fast asleep. Robin slightly panicked when the young teen was no where to be seen. Then Robin noticed the fire out side the tent and calmed down. "He must not of been able to sleep" the now mask less older teen said out loud. Robin opened the tent up and found the person he was looking for. Robin's eyes took a minute to adjust to the sudden light the fire offered. Robin looked where Beast Boy stood, his face and actions clearly illuminated by the fire. Beast Boy was clearly visible even under the slight darkness that the tree he stood under offered. The sight he saw broke his heart a second time that day.

Beast Boy drove the blade deeper into his skin as he leaned against the old tree from his dreams. He watched as the blood from both of his arms pooled together when he pushed his arms into one another. Beast Boy looked at the seven new wounds he had given to each arm. For some reason the number of wounds on his arm always ended up to be seven. Then he glanced at the four new once he left on his chest. Beast Boy put out his arms to get a better look when he noticed the position he had placed his arms in reminded him of the butterfly he had sheltered in his dream. He placed his hands accordingly like he had when he was observing the glowing critter in his dream. Beast Boy watched some of the blood form his arm drip to the ground. Suddenly hands much larger then his over lapped the blood stained hands he called his own. The larger hands held Beast Boy's in place observing the freshly made wounds. Beast Boy looked up expecting a silhouette but instead found the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Robin" Beast Boy asked confused by the face with out its mask. Robin didn't answer instead he stared at the self afflicted wounds not letting go of the boys hands. Beast Boy froze when the reality of the situation caught up with him. Beast Boy stared into the blue eyes that caught him off guard tears streamed down the younger teens face. Robin reluctantly let go of the now trembling hands he had held on to. Taken both hands he cupped Beast Boy's tear covered face and wiped as many of the tears as he could. Beast Boy small frail hands covered the large hands that held his face, and he cried even harder. Robin suddenly pulled the heart broken boy to his chest. Beast Boy's arms fell to his side staining the front of his and Robin's once white robes red.

"Aren't you disgusted with me?" Beast Boy whispered in between sobs.

"No, I think you need me as much as I need you" Robin said into the smaller boy's ear. Robin pulled the boy closer to his chest burrowing his face into the other boy's neck. Beast Boy felt tears stream down his neck. slowly Beast Boy brought his hands in between him and Robin. For a second Robin thought Beast Boy was going to push him away, but the hands just grasped onto Robin's robes.

"Why?" Was all Robin could get out refusing to remove his face from the younger boy's neck.

"Because, I am so imperfect" Beast Boy answered not able to lie. Robin pulled away from the younger teen tears still falling down his face.

"Beast Boy, It's your imperfections that make you so beautiful. It's your imperfections that make me smile when no one else can. It's your imperfections that make you so loveable" Robin said realizing a truth that he had been so blind to. Robin was madly and hopelessly in love with the smaller teen before him, and he probably always had been. Robin felt like an idiot, a complete and otter idiot.

"God I am such an idiot. Please, please don't leave me all alone Gar." Robin said in desperation, not even realizing he had used Beast Boy's real name. That's all Beast Boy wanted to hear, his real name being used in desperation of needing him so. Beast Boy felt a sudden joy he hadn't felt in yeas. Both teen's slumped to ground putting must their weight on the tree behind them. Robin tore the bottom of his robes into strips to bandage the wounds on Beast Boy's wrist and chest. Robin knew that the wounds weren't too serious, but serious enough to keep an eye on for a while. After Robin finished fixing the wounds on the younger teens arm, Beast Boy crawled into Robins lap needing to be held. Robin was more then happy to do just that. Robin held the smaller boy in his arms lightly rocking. Soon the boy in his arms was fast asleep clearly warn out form the emotional stress he had been through. Robin stared at the young boy in his arms memorizing everything.

"God I love you so fucking much" Robin told the sleeping boy in his arms. Robin carried the young teen back in to the tent, and combined all the bedding so he could be close to the younger teen. Robin placed his arm protectively over the sleeping boy he considered and angel sent to him by god. Beast Boy subconsciously curled up against his leader's chest. Robin rubbed his hand across the younger boys face and placed a light kiss on the boy's lips careful not to wake him.

"You're so perfect to me"

I think I did rather well on that one lol. Reviews please and thank you.

Lots of luv -Shinji


	7. Chapter 7

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day. This chapter may contain sex. If you don't like it cover your eyes while you read giggles.

**Chapter Seven**

**Perfect Affair**

Beast Boy woke up his mind hazy from the events of yesterday. Robin was still fast a sleep arms still wrapped around the younger boy. Beast Boy just watched him sleep.

"He wasn't disgusted, he said he needed me, he called me Gar." Beast Boy blushed when he thought of the events of last night.

"I can't believe I got caught." Beast Boy said out loud. Beast Boy trailed his hand across Robin's mask less face. Beast Boy felt a spark travel through his finger tips where he had been touching the older boy.

"Robin's so beautiful, what's this feeling I feel when I am a round him?" Beast boy wondered." Could I be in love with him?" Beast Boy asked out loud. Beast Boy hoisted himself on to his elbows till he was above Robin. Beast Boy rested his forehead on the older boy's and watched him sleep. Robin slowly started to stir from his sleep, Beast Boy waited patiently for him to wake up fully. Robin opened he eyes to green ones staring back at him. Robin wrapped his arms around the boy above him bringing him to his chest. Beast Boy was so close he could feel the younger teen's breath on his lips and hear his heart beat. Beast Boy blushed now that he found the answer to his question. The younger boy smiled pleased that he found the solution to his problem so easily.

"I am in love with you" Beast Boy announced to the now fully awake Robin. Beast Boy laid his head back down next to Robin's and ran his hand up and down the older boy's chest. Beast Boy was shocked when the older teen didn't push him away but squeezed him tighter.

"If that's the case go on a date with me tonight when we get back to town." Robin said looking deep in to emerald eyes.

Beast Boy smiled at the older boy "ok, sounds fun dude." Beast Boy said with a blush on his face. Robin about had enough of the younger boys accidental cute moments.

"Do you do that on purpose?" Robin asked

"Do what?" Beast Boy asked innocently

"Oh I think you know what I am talking about" Robin said a smirk on his face.

"No, really what?" Beast Boy asked completely confused.

"Well it's like when we first arrived and you had changed into your robes. You rendered me speechless and temporally killed all my brain cells. Oh that reminds me I think Speedy and Aqua Lad wanted me to say goodbye for them." Robin said with a smile.

"Dude first of all that was like two days a go. Your message giving skills suck, second of all why did I kill your brain cells?" Beast Boy asked giggling at the two day late message.

Robin sat up crossed his legs Indian style and pulled the younger boy on top of him to where Beast Boy was straddling the older teen. Instinctively Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Robin's neck. Robin placed his left hand on the younger boy's hip while the other hand cradled the back of Beast Boy's head. Robin brought their foreheads together then slipped his head past the young titans.

"You we're so beautiful, so sexy, and so damn hot. I wanted to kiss you so badly. I want to kiss you now Beast Boy. Do understand what you do to me?" Robin whispered into the younger boy's ear earning a shiver. "You drive me so fucking crazy." Robin slipped the hand that rested on the younger boy's hip and brought it up to join the other cupping Beast Boy's face. Robin slid his hands away form the young titian's face, and down his shoulders to his bandaged wrist. Robin brought both of Beast Boy's wrists to his mouth and kissed each wound the younger boy inflicted to himself. Robin brought his hands back up to Beast Boy's shoulders and slipped them under the younger boy's robes. Robin slipped his hands to Beast Boy's hips and brought the younger boy closer. Robin kissed the wounds on Beast Boy's chest earning another moan. Robin kissed his way back up the younger boy's neck. Robin sucked and nibbled on Beast Boy's ear, as he thrust his hard member into Beast Boy's equally hard member. Beast Boy groaned and through his head back from the friction. Robin licked the young boy's neck and returned to Beast Boy's ear.

"See what your doing to me, and I never want you to stop Gar." Robin cupped the young boys face again and brought their lips together. It was a slow steady kiss full of the love Robin couldn't express in words. Beast Boy shivered form the use of his real name. Robin licked Beast Boy's lower lip begging for entrance. The younger boy allowed entrance and Robin deepen the kiss. Robin explored every part of the younger titan's mouth memorizing all the spots that made the younger boy squirm and moan. With Star Robin had always only wanted to please himself, but with Beast Boy he would almost cum any time the younger boy moaned in pleasure. Robin wanted to hear Beast Boy's beautiful voice wither in pleaser, he wanted to please Beast Boy more then anything in the world right now. Robin laid the younger boy on the bedding never once breaking the kiss. Robin continued his exploration of the young boy's mouth. Beast Boy slipped his hands under Robin's robes silently cursing the layers that kept him from the older boy's soft skin.

"How could I be so blind?" Beast Boy said in his head as Robin kissed his neck forcing a moan form the changeling. Beast Boy suddenly pushed Robin off.

"What?" Robin asked a little flustered

"Nothing" Beast Boy said in the sexiest voice Robin had ever heard. Beast Boy straddled his older companion, and licked and sucked his neck.

"Just marking you as mine" the younger boy announced to a now naked Robin. Beast Boy slowly kissed down Robin's chest. Robin arched his back as Beast Boy took the older boy's member in his mouth. Robin was shocked at how much the younger boy had advanced, not that he was complaining.

"Gar, uhh… if you continue I am gonna…I am gonna cum soon." Robin whispered more to himself then the boy in between his legs.

"That's the idea dude" Beast Boy said in between licking a drop of pre cum from Robin's throbbing cock. Beast Boy slowly began to take as much as Robin as he could in his mouth. Robin moaned loudly thrusting his hips against his lover's mouth.

"I am gonna cum" Robin moaned. Beast Boy moved his mouth form the older boy's member and stroked a couple of times until Robin's seed fell on his flushed face. Robin had never seen anything sexier. Beast Boy removed his cum covered hand from Robin's member and licked his hand clean. Robin moaned form the sight. Robin pulled the boy in for a fierce kiss. Robin loved the taste of himself on Beast Boys lips. Robin's hand traveled down the front of Beast Boy's chest. Robin slowly removed the rest of the young titan's robes. Robin's hand wrapped gently around the younger boy's throbbing member, Beast Boy moaned and arched his back. Robin kissed the boy's neck and nibbled on his ear as he softly stroked his lovers cock. Beast Boy started to moan and whimper as Robin drove him closer to the edge.

"You're so hot when you moan." Robin whispered in to Beast Boy's ear. The young titan blushed and shivered.

"Ahh… Robin I am gonna cum." Robin grinned, and sped up his thrusts. Beast Boy's spunk fell over Robin's hand, as the young boy collapsed. Robin looked down at his flushed lover and smiled. Beast Boy reached down and garbed Robin's cum covered hand and licked off his own seed.

"That was even hotter than you licking my cum!" Robin announced to the now blushing boy below him. Robin brought their mouths together for a lazy kiss. Both now exhausted from last nights drama and this morning's passion cuddled in each others arms. Soon both drifted off in a deep peaceful sleep.

Robin woke up around noon, his lover still asleep in his arms. The older boy smiled at the gorgeous boy wrapped around his waist. Robin ran his fingers through green hair "Green is such a pretty color" Robin thought. Robin brought the boy closer and began kissing him awake.

"What time is it" Beast Boy moaned.

"About noon, we need to hurry and get back to town." Robin told his reluctant companion. The young boy in his arms sighed as he slowly started to awake fully.

"So much for spending the morning looking for Arinth like we planned." The young boy said. Robin laughed looking at the mess the two had made in their passion.

"It was so worth it." Robin said to the blushing boy next to him. Robin pulled the boy close and kissed him deeply.

"Robin if we want to go we need to stop before we end up like this morning." Robin briefly thought over the younger boy's words. He knew they needed to get back, but another escaped was really tempting. Robin sighed as he noticed the temptation was still undressed.

"I suppose your right." Robin announced sadly while Beast Boy pulled his robes on. Robin watched with regret as the young boy fully covered his beautiful body with white and red robes.

"We need to ask Sam for new robes when we get back" Beast boy said as he pointed to a big red spot.

"What should we tell him?" The young changeling asked his leader. Robin thought the question over. He looked from Beast Boy's robes to his own bloody and torn robes.

"We'll tell him you injured your self in the jungle." Robin told his worried lover, as he kissed his forehead.

"What about these ones?" Beast Boy asked innocently. Robin looked to where the young boy pointed. Robin had completely forgotten he had grabbed Beast Boy's robe in a tired haze to clean the two of them off after their romp.

"Oh…Umm…Maybe he won't notice." Robin told his younger lover. Beast Boy looked at the older teen with his brow raised. Desperately hoping he was right and Sam wouldn't notice a cum stain the size of Gotham.

"Why did you use my robe?" Beast Boy whined.

"It was closer and I didn't want to get up, or use the blanket we were sleeping in." Robin said while he gathered their belongings. Beast Boy glared at the older boy for his laziness, and cursed his robes for being in the cross fire.

"I am going to go get out side packed" Robin said giving Beast Boy a peck as he crawled out of the tent.

The boy's took longer to return then they took going out. Both not wanting to leave the other, and constant "breaks" on the way back. By the time they made it back to the village it was well into the night.

"So much for our date" Beast Boy said sarcastically to the older boy who held on to his hand for dear life. Robin stopped and pulled the younger teen into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"We can still go on our date my kitten" Robin said playfully.

"Kitten?" Beast Boy asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, Kitten you remind me of a cute little kitten, and your mine from your ears to your tail." Robin announced as he kissed his kittens nose.

"Kitten it is then" Beast Boy said with a cute smirk.

"What kinda animal would I be to you?" Robin asked

"A wolf." Beast Boy said with out missing a beat.

"Why?" the older boy asked a little confused.

"Because you're a loyal friend, admirable, and fierce, I wanted to be just like you up in till this morning. Now I just want to be yours and only yours." Beast Boy said a blush on his face.

"I thought of animals for all of our friends" Beast Boy said trying to change the topic before he embarrassed himself even more. Robin laughed at the sudden change in topic, but decided to go along.

"So tell me who is everyone and why?" Robin asked a playful grin on his face. Beast Boy smiled happy to change the subject.

"Well Cy is a bear, number one he's huge like a bear. Number two bears are nothing but big babies on the inside. So while he is big in size he's also big in heart. Raven is a well…A raven, because ravens are intelligent and actually majestic animals. Ravens however do have a dark side and shouldn't be token to lightly. Sss..." Beast Boy started to say the name of the last friend that was at the titian's tower but didn't, and instead stopped dead in his tracks.

"What Beast Boy?" Robin asked confused on why he didn't continue his list. Robin had honestly forgotten all bout his loyal innocent girlfriend that he didn't love.

"Well…Starfire is a butterfly, because they are beautiful, simple, pure creatures." Beast Boy said as a tear ran down his face clearly guilty. Robin's stomach dropped, and he remembered how much she loved him. Robin stared at the ground felling guilty that he didn't care that he cheated on her. He felt even worse that Beast Boy was the one that felt guilty about the affair. Robin wiped away the tear that feel down the young teen's face. Robin pulled Beast Boy in for a kiss unaware that they were being watched.

Sam watched the two boy's share a kiss filled with love, and smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen two people so in love. He knew that the two young boys' were in love the second he meet them.

"I bet those two found the butterfly field." Sam said to himself. Only soul mates with a pure love ever find that place and from what Sam saw outside his window those two were born to love each other witch made it the purest kind.

"Probably love at first sight… They just didn't realize in till now." Sam said as he gathered the two lover's some clean robes. Sam snuck in to the guest house while the two embraced and left the robes and some dinner. Leaving he smiled as he watched them share another kiss.

"Yup defiantly soul mates." The old man mused as he went inside in search of his wife. Seeing the two soul mates made the old man want to kiss the soul mate he found the butterfly field with.

"Honey chops" Sam yelled inside his house unable to hide his excitement form his wife.

Beast Boy and Robin stayed a way form the subject of Starfire for the rest of the night, and to take their mind off of the subject the engaged in a more productive activity.

Ahh…Dick like that" Beast Boy moaned while Robin pounded into him. They weren't supposed to go that far but some how they did. Beast boy was shocked at how good it felt after the first initial pain, and yes it was almost unbearable but the younger boy put up with it for his lovers sake. But then something unexpected happened. Robin found Beast Boy's prostate, and the young changeling withered with pleasure. Robin smiled at the younger boys moans and cries and the ironic thought of his name being dick. It was a little funny to hear Beast Boy call out the name Dick while Robin had his "dick" buried in his ass. "Sex was never this good with Star." Robin pushed the thought of the girlfriend he was cheating on out of his head and reached around to stroke Beast Boy's throbbing cock. Robin was awarded with a loud moan. Robin was becoming dangerously close and could tell his lover was as well. Robin quickened his pace both with his hand and cock. Beast Boy cried out his lovers name one last time and then came all over Robin's hand. Robin continued to thrust as he brought his hand back to taste Beast Boy's juices. The bittersweet taste of Beast Boy on his hand was all he could take. Robin spilt his seed inside his lover and collapsed in a haze of ecstasy. Beast Boy was a drug and Robin was addicted. Robin turned to his worn out lover and kissed his forehead.

Many weeks continued, and the boy's were in perfect bliss just glad to be with one another. Day's were spent looking for Arinth's hideout while nights were spent in passion and love. It wasn't in till the fifth month that they actually found the hide out and had to call Speedy with the news. Both boy's had mixed feelings. They were happy they finished the job they were told to do, but devastated that they might have to leave. Speedy gave the boy's two days to get ready for pick up.

Robin sighed as he put the last of his items into his luggage. Robin looked at his clock it read 2:30 pm. "30 minutes before I go and play Shogi with Sam." Robin said to himself. Robin had developed a daily ritual of going over and playing Shogi while watching Sam's wife Rin and Beast Boy tend the garden. Beast Boy was already over helping Rin tend to the Cherry Blossom trees out side of Sam's house. Robin walked over to Sam's house hoping to start the game early, and to spy on his cute green lover.

"Hey, Sam it's me." Beast Boy walked in with out knocking. Beast Boy and Robin had grown very close to the old couple, and planed on making many visits to island. Sam looked up from his desk at the young teen.

"Decided to keep an old man company?" Sam asked with a big grin.

"If you grab the Sake youngster I'll get my Shogi table ready." Sam said happy to go out to the garden to watch his wife and his young friend's lover happily talk and plant different flowers. Sam was excited for to day, because he had a gift to give his two new young friends. Sam happily set up the table as he snuck little peeks at his wife while she taught Beast Boy the proper pruning technique. 51 years and he stilled loved her as much as he did when he first met her. Sam smiled at how beautiful she looked under the cherry blossom trees. Robin emerged from the kitchen two cups and a bottle of sake in hand ready for a relaxing afternoon in good company. Sam smiled at Robin each time he would sneak a quick look at his lover. Robin took a big gulp of his sake and blushed when Beast Boy bent down to plant some unnamed flower. Sam laughed.

"Boy kid you got it bad. You really love him don't you?" Sam said a smile wide on his face. Robin spewed his sake at being caught so deeply and obviously in love with the lovable changeling, but mostly because Sam wasn't freaked out that he was gay. In fact Robin thought the old man looked ecstatic that he was in love with the young teen.

"You aren't disgusted?" Robin asked a little scared of the answer.

"Hell no boy, me and the wife think it's cute" Sam said as he took his turn in the game. Robin smiled and caught the eye's of Beast Boy who blushed and quickly returned to planting. Robin laughed when he saw Rin smile at the exchange.

"Actually Rin and I made you and your cute little soul mate a gift from the metal shop." Sam said digging into his robe pockets. Sam pulled out a velvet sack and dumped the contents in to his hand. Robin leaned over the table to see what had landed in the old mans hand. Sam showed Robin a thick ring with a butterfly on the top. On each of the butterfly's wings was one diamond circle directly diagonal form each other.

"One side of the wing equals your soul. The other half equals your cute little green soul mates." Sam said "A part you don't get far" He added as he twisted the ring and pulled the butterfly apart showing Robin Two rings each with a side of the butterfly's wings. "But together you two will be able to do anything" Sam said as he twisted the ring back together making the butterfly whole again. Sam took Robin's hand and placed the ring in to the young boy's hand. Robin took the ring and closely looked over every inch.

"It's Beautiful" Robin whispered "Thank you so much, and your right I love him more then anyone I have ever meet. Sometimes I love him so much it hurts, and then I need to touch him and be near him to know he's really their." Robin said tears filling his eye. "I don't think I could live with out him, and I have no idea how I missed how perfect he was before. I feel like a blind idiot." Robin said as a tear escaped and fell down his check. Robin laughed embarrassed that he was crying figuring the old man had no idea what he was talking about in till he looked up and Sam was slightly crying. Robin knew in that moment the old man knew exactly what Robin was talking about and what he felt. Robin looked over at Rin and smiled knowing that the old man was still passionately in love with his wife. Robins gaze fell to a smiling Beast Boy clearly happy to be of help to Rin. Robin suddenly got up from his seat and slipped the ring Sam gave him in his pocket for latter. Robin hastily walked over to where his young lover was kneeling next to Rin.

"Hey Robin do you like my flowers?" Beast Boy asked proud of his arrangement. The younger boy looked back up a Robin waiting for an answer but instead receiving a very long kiss. Rin smiled at the sight in front of her and glanced at her husband who had the very same grin. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a pleasant silence as Sam and Robin played Shogi and watched Beast Boy and Rin tend the garden.

Beast Boy and Robin didn't return to the guest house well into midnight. Both agreed to go straight to sleep and to sleep in different bed mats in case Speedy or Aqua Lad walked in on them. Neither boy could sleep. Beast Boy quietly snuck out to the rock garden with the single cherry blossom tree in the middle. Unaware that Robin was awake. Beast Boy slumped against the tree till he was sitting on the one of the benches. Beast Boy jumped when Robin approached, the moon was full and light filled the garden. Robin saw the tears fall down Beast Boy's face.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Robin asked as he cupped his lovers face.

"Dick, what are we. What's going to become of us when we go back tomorrow? What about poor Star?" Beast Boy asked. Robin cringed at the subjects the boy's had put off talking about.

"I know you Robin. There's no way you could ever break Star's heart. Robin, I would do anything for you. You know that don't you? If you want to stop this we can or if you want to continue in secret that's fine too." Beast Boy said a little timid. Robin sighed and reached into his pocket for the gift Sam had given him.

"Gar your right I can't break things off with Star. I can't break her heart." Robin said and noticed tears stream down his lovers face. Robin cupped Beast Boy's face in his hands.

"But I can't just not have you, I need you kitten." Robin took the butterfly ring out and showed Beast Boy.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked curious. Robin didn't say anything instead he put the ring in Beast Boys hand. Robin watched his younger lover run a finger across the butterfly. Robin took the ring from the changelings hand and twisted them apart. The older boy smiled at the wide smile on Beast Boys face as he produced two rings from the one. Robin took Beast Boys left hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. Then Robin took his half and placed on his left hand. Beast Boy stared at the rings and smiled a sad smile.

"It hurts that he's willing to break my heart instead of hers, but I love him so much. I need to be with him, and if this is the way he wants it I'll do it. No matter how much he hurts me I know he needs me." Beast Boy said in his head and then kissed the ring Robin gave him. Robin smiled unknowing the pain he just caused the younger boy to feel.

The ride home was long and exhausting and both boys were relived when it was over. The regret they felt leaving the island disappeared when they saw their own beds. Beast Boy went straight to his room got out a piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Rin, _

_How are you, I am a little sun burnt but just fine. The flight home was long and boring, but it was ok because Robin held my hand all the way home. It was really sweet. I have been home a whole hour and already I miss you and Sam. Honestly you two are the closest thing I have had as parents since my parents passed away. I just wanted to tell you how much it meant to me helping you tend the garden. I might even start my own little garden over here. Any way I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and I will defiantly take you're "anytime you want to come back" offer. I am sure Robin had just as good of time as I had. He and Sam seemed to really get along. Even if the game they played was boring. Well I need to go. PLEASE WRITE BACK! Love always,_

_-Garfield M. Logan_

_P.S. You were right I am madly in love with Robin!_

Beast Boy smiled at the letter then put it in an envelope. Beast Boy walked out into the living room where all his other friends including Speedy and Aqua Lad were all sitting. Beast Boy glared at Starfire as she hung all over Robin. "She doesn't even see how annoyed he is." Beast Boy growled in his head.

"Where you going Kit…I mean Beast Boy?" Robin asked and blushed at his almost mistake. Robin had gotten used to calling him Gar or Kitten on the island so much so that it was hard to stop. Everyone stared at the masked wonder curious about what he was going to call him. Beast Boy just smiled because he had something else no one had Robin's complete focus anytime he walked in the room.

"The post office" Beast Boy said with a grin. Then he made sure to wiggled his butt a little more then usual. Beast Boy walked to the post office happy and satisfied with him self. After the young titan dropped the letter off he picked up some garden supplies, and began the long walk home. On the walk back it began to rain. Beast Boy sighed soaked to the bone when all the sudden the rain stopped hitting him. Beast Boy looked up into Robin's masked face and smiled. Robin reached down and kissed his lover under the protection of the umbrella.

Robin and Beast Boy lay in bed hot and sticky. The rest of the titans had gone to get out for pizza. Robin had come up with a convincing enough lie about he and Beast Boy being sick from the flight.

"You know wiggling your cute little ass was a mean trick." Robin told his young lover while he kissed him on the head.

"Well Star was pissing me off, and I wanted all your focus on me." Beast Boy whined as he kissed his older lover on the lips.

"You're so cute when you're jealous Kitten." Robin cooed in to the younger titan's ear. Beast Boy blushed and put his hands on his hips.

"I am not jealous!" Beast Boy yelled. "I just don't like other people touching you that all."

"Kitten, that's called jealously " Robin said with a smirk.

"Call it what you want." Beast Boy said as he tackled Robin to the bed and planted kisses all over his neck. Robin laughed at his younger lover's playful banter.

"We really need to get dressed before they come home Gar." Robin announced to his green companion.

"Fine" Beast Boy growled while he put his clothes on.

"Good I love him" Robin thought in his head. As he watched a whiny Beast Boy put his clothes back on. Beast Boy kissed Robin one last time and both walked out of Robin's room only to walk right into Raven.

"Uh. Hey Raven." Beast Boy said with a huge smile on his face. "You guy's Back so soon?" the young changeling asked innocently.

"Beast Boy we have been gone for three hours, and what where you doing in Robin's room?" she asked curious.

"He was returning some items that got accidentally packed with his things." Robin answered for a too stunned to speak Beast Boy.

"Oh" Raven said with a raised brow.

"I am going to bed Good night" was all Robin and Raven heard as Beast Boy raced to his room.

Raven gave Robin a knowing simile and walked to her room. Only one thought in her head as she went to meditate on the relationship of her two friends. "Oh…Some ones going to get hurt all right. Those two are madly in love." Raven thought. She giggled as she said the last part out loud.

"The perfect affair"

That was a long chapter. It made me blush a lot while I wrote it. XD This story is almost finished. It's going to be 10 chapters long. Thanks for all the support to those who have given me much love. You know who you are any way…

Much love -Shinji


	8. Chapter 8

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Chapter Eight**

**Perfect Vs. Imperfect **

Robin lay in his bed awake. He had spent weeks avoiding his girlfriend Starfire and seeing his secret lover Beast Boy. Robin smiled at the thought of his Kitten Beast Boy, and then frowned at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Why do things have to be complicated? Why couldn't I just love her, or realize I was in love with my Kitten earlier" Robin said in his head. "On second thought lets just go with why couldn't I figure out I loved Gar earlier." Robin said out loud, because Robin couldn't imagine loving anyone else. What was so wrong with Starfire, she was just fine when they were friends. She was the perfect best friend, and yet that's what made her undesirable as a girlfriend.

"My Kitten on the other hand is imperfect and I love every imperfect thing he does." Robin said a smile on his face. Robin got up from his bed and left his room on a mission. Robin stopped in front of his lover's door and punched in his key code to unlock it. Robin snuck into Beast Boy's now clean room; Robin had forced him to clean it. Robin approached the bed that his lover sleep in careful not to wake the younger boy. All Robin wanted to do was watch him sleep. Watching the younger boy sleep had become a hobby Robin found himself doing a lot lately. Never waking the boy up just watching the person he loved most sleep silently curled up with Robin's robe from the island. Robin kept Beast Boys clean robe in his closet at the end, but kept the one covered in his lover's blood under his mattress. Late at night when the world was asleep he would often pull it out and hug it while he cried thinking of the pain the younger boy felt. Robin often wondered if his little Kitten felt pain now, because the person he loved was with another. Robin felt pain because he was with another. There had been so many times when he just wanted to hold or kiss the younger boy, but didn't because everyone was there. Often times Robin would excuse himself when the need to be with the younger boy became too much for him to handle; then he would go up to his room pull the blood covered robe from it's hiding spot and cry into it. Beast Boy really was a drug. He was addicting and not just in sex, but in everything he did. Robin just had to be around the younger boy to function. The older teen really wondered why nobody noticed when he followed Beast Boy around like a lost puppy. Sure they left on the mission to become closer friends.

And friends do more together when they are closer, but there is a line that you don't cross with your friends. Robin had crossed that line with Beast Boy many times not only in front of his own team but Titans East as well. It was always little stuff like holding on to his hand a little to long, or calling him a cute little kitten while pulling him in for a bone crushing hug. And every time Robin crossed that line he went further and further to the point of no return.

"Robin I love you" Beast Boy said still asleep in his bed. The words pulled the older titan out of his world of thoughts. Beast Boy always made Robin's millions of thoughts make since. This was no difference. The solution and answer to why it was getting harder to resist the young green boy in front of his friends. The answer was right there probably longer then they realized they liked each other more then two friends should. And Beast Boy just subconsciously answered it yet again making Robin's world make perfect sense. They were in love. That's right Richard John Grayson and Garfield Mark Logan were madly and deeply in love.

Robin quickly made a discovery that made him mad at himself. Beast Boy had told Robin he loved him. In fact it was Beast Boy who confessed his feelings to Robin that morning in the tent where their relationship began. Robin knew for a fact that he figured out he was in love with Beast Boy way before the young titan even knew he liked Robin. So why was Beast Boy the first to say the words I love you. Robin looked down at the sleeping boy who had taken Robin's hand in his while he slept. Robin grew disgusted with him self.

"I only tell you I love you while you sleep. You don't know I love you do you?" Robin asked the sleeping boy. Beast Boy moved in his sleep his left hand fell over Robin's left hand combining the wings of the butterfly on their rings. Robin smiled at the gesture then kissed the young changeling on the head. The older teen untangled their hands and took his leave.

"I love you so god damn much Gar, and one day I tell you when your not asleep. In till then please be patient with me, because I am an idiot." Robin told the sleeping younger teen before he left completely. Robin walked in silent tears back to his room.

Raven watched Robin sneak back to his room tears streaming down his face for the fourth time this week. Raven sighed as the boy's couldn't hide this strong of feeling's from her. It was way to strong not to pick up, and it broke her heart knowing how much pain both boy's were in. It would have been so much easier if Robin just told Star the truth. The alien may like Robin but it was nowhere near the love the two boys felt for each other. It had become a simple fact to Raven that Robin and Beast Boy needed each other to survive. Their love was that strong and that deep and they didn't even realize it. Both were to blame for this misunderstanding. Robin needed to get over his hero ego and grow the balls to dump Star, and tell her the truth about his feelings for the green changeling. Robin also needed to tell Beast Boy how much he really loved him before it's was too late. Raven at least hoped he did the later if not the first before something horrible happened. Raven had a really bad feeling something bad was going to happen, and that's where Beast Boy's fault comes in. Beast Boy needed to tell Robin how much it really hurt to be the other lover. Beast Boy's heart broke each night when he saw Robin cuddling with Star, but broke even more so when he left Robin's room alone and feeling used. Beast Boy's feelings are what made her nervous. Beast Boy would go to his room hurt and sometimes wish to die if he couldn't have Robin all to himself. Nine times out of ten the young teen would cry him self to sleep.

"I have to do something before something horrible happens." Raven said as she walked to her bed. "I need to confront them both. Raven smiled at the thought of them realizing they weren't that secret of lovers. At least not to Raven, but the others thought it was a big brother little brother relationship. Raven laughed to her self thinking of the others naïve thoughts.

"Siblings don't fuck like rabbits" Raven said bluntly to her self, and then blushed at the thought of a flushed Beast Boy withering in pleasure under Robin. "Beast Boy would defiantly be the feminine one out of the two" she said in her head. With that last mentally scaring image Raven closed her eye's and drifted to sleep.

Beast boy awoke with a strange instinct telling him to stay far away from Raven. He didn't know if she was mad at him or what, but he could tell as soon as he saw her that she had something to say to him, and he wasn't going to like the conversation. Any time Beast Boy found himself alone with the girl he would get the hell out of there as fast as he could. This went on in till about 6:00 pm when Raven got sick of the games.

"Beast Boy, might I have a word with you alone please?" Raven asked in front of everyone to ensure the conversation. He couldn't refuse when the entire tower saw the exchange.

"Uh oh, would you do this time BB?" Cy joked with the younger titan ruffling his green hair. This gesture earned his hand a slap form a jealous Robin. Everyone just stopped and stared. Robin blushed and apologized saying something about wanting to pick a fight with Cy. Raven raised her brow to the pathetic excuse, and then grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and dragged him away.

"Raven I am sorry for what ever I did to make you angry with me." Beast Boy said sure he did something stupid that he would pay for in a minute. Raven looked at her friend a little sadly.

"Does he really think that little of himself that he would assume he did something to piss me off?" Raven asked herself. Raven looked deeply into Beast Boy's emerald eyes and saw self doubt and pain. Raven clenched her chest because the young boy hurt so much it hurt her. The pale girl wondered how on earth she hadn't sensed it before.

"I am not mad at you I just want to talk." Raven said in a gentle voice afraid she might scare the boy way. Beast Boy nodded to the older girl, and followed her in to a private room. Raven used her powers to make sure any unwanted listeners such as the ever teasing Cyborg or Beast Boy's obviously jealous secret lover couldn't hear. Raven turned and looked her green companion in the eyes.

"First off, I would like you to know that everything we talk about in herer will be kept a complete secret in less you want me to talk to Robin for you. Second of all is everything ok with you personally Gar. You have been worrying me lately?" Raven said in completely confidence. Beast Boy stared at her long and hard choosing his word correctly.

"Nothing is wrong but thanks for the concern, but uhh… Why do you think I would need you to talk to Robin?" Beast Boy asked curiosity thick in his voice. Raven eyed her companion trying to decide if he was mentally ready for this conversation. In the end she decided that it was now or never she took a big breath and readied her self for anything the young teen might do.

"Gar, I am not as naïve as the rest of the house. I can sense and pick up all the signals. I know you're in love with Robin, and I know about the two of you and your affair." Beast Boy went as pale as a green skinned boy could go. Beast Boy's heart picked up pace and his breath started to quicken. Tears quickly fell down the boy's face as his legs went out on him and he tumbled to the floor. Beast boy suddenly got sick and lost his dinner all over the floor. Raven sighed as she lowered her self next to the trembling boy. She had never seen Beast Boy so messed up.

"You must think I am low and disgusting" The changeling whispered in between sobs. "You hate me now don't you Raven? It's ok if you do I know I am a screw up, and this must be the icing on the cake." Beast Boy brought him self up off the ground. "I know it's low to have an affair with one of your friends, and I know it not fair to Star, but I love Robin because he never looks down on me and says he needs me. He didn't even find me disgusting when he caught me cutting my self.'' Beast boy choked on a sob as he continued in a low whisper." The only thing Robin has done is use me as his play toy, but a least he needs me. I would rather he use me then not even notice my existence." Robin said the last part more to himself then Raven, but she heard it all the same. Beast Boy finally looked up in the face of the older girl. Tears sliding down her face as she looked directly at her younger friend in fear for his life.

"Beast Boy you cut your self" she asked with out thinking.

Beast Boy laughed a sad choked laugh "Another thing you can hate me for, because I am a disgusting freak, in love with the most perfect boy in the whole fucking world, and he will never love me…but I am ok with that as long as he notices me I am fine. So hate me all you want Raven." Beast Boy turned and ran back through the living room desperate to get away from the older girl. Beast Boy tripped on a chair in the middle of the living room and landed in the arms of Starfire. Robin and Cy turned and looked at the two in the awkward embrace, as Raven walked in to try and clam the young boy before he hurt himself.

"Hehee, hello friend Beast Boy" Star sang clearly glad to see her young friend. Beast Boy chocked out another sob. Star suddenly cupped the younger boys face and brought his tear stained face up so she could get a good look. Robin moved uncomfortably while Cy laughed at the two neither noticing Beast Boy's silent sobs. Star suddenly wrapped her arms around the younger boys frame.

"Its ok friend Beast Boy, don't cry what ever is wrong?" She asked innocently. Raven gave Robin a death glare, pissed because of her younger friend's state of mind, and Robin's unwillingness to make all his pain go away. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the alien girl needing any kind of comfort. Everyone stared in silence as Beast Boy sobbed. Slowly he began to gain composure he looked up at the girl who had been such a good friend.

"Why can't I be a good friend like you Star? Why can't I be you?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper so quite that if it wasn't for the complete silence no one would have heard. Unlucky for the Green Titan everyone heard. Tears ran down Raven's face as she mentally begged Robin to do something anything. Robin just stared at his young secret lover heart broken but to afraid to rescue him.

"Why would you want to be Star BB?" Cy asked wanting to help his young friend. Beast Boy looked a Cy as he laughed and choked out another sob. Beast Boy's eyes slowly fell on Robin, tears slipped down his check.

"It's a secret" Beast Boy said his eyes never leaving Robin. Beast Boy turned and began to run to his room needing to be alone, needing to be away from everything and away from Robin. After the young changeling left Raven turned to Robin and glared. Cy and Star looked at the death glare The masked boy was receiving slightly afraid for Robin's life.

"I need to talk to you alone now!" Raven screamed at a now also fearing for his life Robin.

"Uhh…Ok" Robin said afraid to bring out her wrath. Raven took Robin to the same room she talked to Beast Boy in.

"Who got sick?" Robin asked temporarily forgetting Raven's rage toward him right now.

"The boy you love!" she snapped at the idiot standing in front of her.

"You're a god damn idiot." Raven yelled forgetting all sane thought.

"I know" Robin said to the fuming girl in front of him. "If it makes anything better I love him." Robin said as he played with the ring on his left hand. Raven looked at the ring with half a butterfly wing on top. She remembered the second day the two boys were back and she had caught sight to Beast Boys matching ring. This was the first she had seen of Robin's now that his gloves were off. Raven could see he hadn't token the ring off once. Secretly she sort of felt bad for screaming at him.

"He really is my whole life I know it doesn't show, but with out him I am nothing." Robin said to Raven.

"Then tell him. If you don't have the ball's to dump Star at least tell Beast Boy you love him. He needs to know he's not just your toy. Telling him when he's asleep won't do the trick." Raven told Robin "And you need to tell him before its too late." Robin nodded his head. There was a long silence and then the alarm went off. Robin looked at Raven with a sad smile.

"I'll tell him when we get back I promise." Robin told his pale friend. Robin smiled at his friend again as he kissed the ring. Robin and Raven returned back to the living room to meet the other titans.

"Beast Boy said to go with out him" Cy said a little confused and sad. Robin sighed but turned to leave. It was just a bank robbery anyway and Beast Boy needed some time to think. "So why do I have a bad feeling about this" Robin said to himself as he left the tower on his motorcycle.

Beast Boy watched the titans leave. He especially watched Robin leave looking like the perfect hero he was. Beast Boy snorted at the fading Robin." Why can't I hate him?" Beast Boy asked his reflection. Beast Boy knew he couldn't live with out Robin, the problem was he couldn't live being his toy either. Beast Boy cried clutching his left hand and the ring his beloved gave him as he watched the rain out side his window. Beast boy had stayed behind for a reason. He was going to put a stop to his suffering one way or another even if it killed him. Beast Boy knew he couldn't compete with perfection, and sooner or later Robin would get tired of Beast Boy and continue his perfect life with the perfect girlfriend. But Beast Boy could never live with out Robin. Not after he had had him, and he didn't want to live as a human toy anymore. And since he couldn't live the life of Robin's toy and he couldn't live with out him the only logical thing to do was to not live at all. The only question left was how to do it. What was the perfect way to kill your self? Beast Boy laughed at his choice of thought, and said the words out loud for no one but himself to hear.

"The Perfect suicide"

Oh noses the drama, and only two chapters left. Any way keep reading -Shinji


	9. Chapter 9

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

**Chapter Nine**

**Perfect Suicide **

Beast Boy placed a hand on the window in front of him. He had some how made it out of his room and into the living room. The young titan looked at the rain hitting the ground below him. Beast Boy had always loved the rain he thought it was beautiful, pure and relaxing.

"I want to die in the rain; I want to look pure like the rain when I die." Beast Boy said as tears fell down his face. Beast Boy went back to his room and changed into Robin's Robes from the island. Beast Boy smiled because the robes covered him like a gown, and he actually thought he looked beautiful. Beast Boy considered all the ways he could kill himself. He could shoot himself in the head, but the only person who had anything close to a gun in the house was Cyborg. And he and his gun were out stopping a robbery. "That's out; to bad it would have been quick." Beast Boy said with a sad grin. The next popular was hanging but Beast Boy heard that it was painful and made you look weird. Plus there was no were to hang himself out in the rain. Beast Boy sighed

"I could always drug myself" the youngest titan thought out loud as he walked to the medicine cabinet. "Of course we're all out of anything that might kill me." Beast Boy growled as he foraged through the cabinets. "And the cleaning supply closet is locked away from Silky and only Robin knows the code." The changeling whined getting aggravated. Jumping wasn't an option. Beast Boy knew himself to well. If he jumped he would chicken out and morph into something that could fly. Beast Boy through the dishes that were next to medicine cabinet on the ground, watching them shatter. Beast Boy caught his reflection in the window. It reminded him of the night at the butterfly field when he was caught cutting him self by the boy he now couldn't live with out. "It's so ironic. He probably saved my life that night just to kill me another time." Beast Boy suddenly smiled he knew how he was going to die.

Beast Boy wasn't a virgin to cutting, but he had never done it to kill himself. The younger boy often wondered what it would be like to push as hard as he could in the past, and tonight he was going to find out. Beast Boy went into his lover's room one more time. He breathed in the sent that belonged to the teen he loved enough to die for. Tears fell down the younger boy's face as he remembered the island and how happy he was even if it was only for a little bit. He cried even more when he remembered the silhouette stranger. "You're too late and you promised you would come." Beast Boy said angry at the silhouette and at himself, because he truly believed Robin was the silhouette. Beast Boy had enough he grabbed one of the many sharp weapons Robin kept in his room and left the titans tower. Beast Boy knew he had about another two hours in till the team got home. If he started now he would die before anyone got back and he wouldn't have to see his friends cry. Beast Boy steeped out side into the rain. He knew he would do it in the font of the tower right before the entrance to the elevator. It was the prettiest place in all of Jump City. Especially on rainy days, it was the way the mist and rain hit the ocean. Beast Boy loved this place, and he would die here looking at the rain. A sad smile reached his face because even though this was sad that thought didn't sound so bad. Robin stood in the rain and looked straight up slowly he closed his eyes and just let the rain drench his face. Beast Boy slowly brought up the weapon witch ironically turned out to be one of Robin's sharp as a razor boomerang's that he keeps all over the damn tower. Beast Boy laughed as he brought the sharp object to his wrist. The first two cuts were hesitation marks like the ones he usually left but soon he got brave and cut deeper. Finally the young changeling was to the point he could cut both wrist as hard as he could. His blood stained the ground and his overly large robes red as his it spilt all over. Soon Beast Boy felt dizzy and laid down staring at the raining sky as it cried over the life that slowly drained away from his body.

"It took at least 30 minutes to actually do it, and I give my self another 20 minutes before I am dead. It will be about another hour before anyone finds me." Beast Boy smiled sadly as the rain continued to mourn for the boy bleeding on the ground. Beast Boy briefly wondered if his friends would be sad, but mostly he wondered if Robin would be sad. Beast Boy smiled at the beauty of the rain mixing with his own crimson blood. In the back ground the young titan could have sworn he heard Robin's motorcycle, but knew that was impassible because a robbery's always took about three hours. Little did Beast Boy know he was wrong, and he was about to learn he had been wrong about many things.

Robin and the rest of the team walked huddled together because of the rain. They were all happy to be home early, as it would turn out the robbery was a fake call. However Robin couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened.

"Oh well at least to night will be the night I get to tell my Kitten I love him." Robin smiled but for some reason felt sad. Raven was walking next to Starfire while Cy blocked them form the rain. Robin briefly listened while Raven tried to talk Star and Cy into a movie so the two lovers of the house could be alone. Suddenly all three teens that walked behind ran in to their much bigger friend Cyborg as he just stopped dead in his tracks.

"Geez, Good to know your brakes work Cy" Robin joked a little annoyed by the sudden stop. Cy didn't say anything he just stared open mouthed as tears streamed down his face. All three teens slowly followed there silently sobbing friends gaze. Robin's heart shattered into a million pieces and he suddenly found it hard to breathe as his legs gave completely out. Robin found him self knelling in the rain following a mix of blood and rain with his eyes up to his younger lovers wrists. Robin watched as Raven and Cyborg kneeled to the barely conscious Boy who was with in crawling distance to Robin. Robin slowly mustered up enough strength to do just that. Somehow he even managed enough strength to push Cy, Raven and Star way from the younger boy. Robin picked Beast Boy up in his lap and hugged him. Blood dripped on to Robin's gloveless hands and on to his uniform. Robin didn't care who was watching anymore. Robin just wanted to know why his Kitten was tying to take his own life. Beast Boy slipped his mask off and looked down into his lover's eyes, as tears fell down on to the younger boys cheeks. The other three titans just stared. Beast Boy brought his left hand up revealing the butterfly ring and cupped Robin's face. Robin brought his left hand up placed over Beast Boy's hand completing the butterfly. Tears feel down Beast Boys face, as he felt the new pain of hurting the person he loved most in the world.

"Why Kitten" Robin managed to get out between sobs. Beast Boy looked at his older lover his hand still on his and the beautiful butterfly they both created.

"You finally came to rescue me didn't you Robin" Beast Boy asked the older boy holding him tight. "I am sorry I didn't want to be your toy, but I can't live with out you. Robin I love you. I love you more then myself. I love you more then my own life. At first all I wanted was for you to need me to notice me. Even if it was only for a short time, but now I want you to love me too." Beast Boy mumbled out weakly. Robin cried and held the younger boy tighter, as he looked up and pleaded with the other three teens to do something anything. Robin looked back down at the boy he loved so much.

"Kitten I do need you. I need you to be able to breath. I need you to live. Please Gar don't go. Don't leave me hear with out your light. I am such an idiot I am so sorry just…just don't go." Robin pleaded with the young fading boy in his arms.

"Why should I stay Robin? Tell me what I want to hear. What I always wanted to hear and I'll fight. Just give me a reason to try. Tell me why you need me" Beast Boy said secretly begging to be able to fight. Robin stared at his younger lover and smiled.

"I love you Gar. I need you because I love you, and if you die at least let me die with you. I can't live with out you and I don't want to try." Robin said not caring that the others could see. Robin brought there mouths together and they kissed. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, and closed his eyes.

"Come find me, I'll be waiting for you." The younger boy said with a smile. "Come save me Robin." Beast Boy whispered before he passed out from blood loss. Robin looked up at the only one he knew could help.

"Raven Please Don't Let Him Die! I'll do anything you want just don't let him die." Robin begged the pale crying girl in front of him.

"I would never let Beast Boy die, but their is still some one that deserves a explanation" Raven said as she pointed to a hurt confused looking Starfire. Cyborg stood behind her equally confused but more worried about his young friend's life.

"Robin, Raven and I will take Beast Boy to the medical unit you talk with Star." With that Cy took Beast Boy from a very reluctant Robin. With the injured boy finally let go of Raven and Cy ran to the medical room leaving alone Robin and Star. Robin stared at the girl who had been his friend for so long he know he had to be blunt and there was no going back now.

"Star, I don't love you." Robin braced himself for the crying and the yelling and the hurt, but it never came.

"Robin on my home planet sensing feelings is second nature. I know you don't love me. I am not going to say it does not the braking of the heart, but I will get over it. Beast Boy needs you and you need him. Now go to him before you regret it, and don't worry you will always have me as a friend." The alien princess told her best friend with a sad smile. Robin smiled softly at his orange friend and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you" Robin whispered and then he turned to run to the hospital wing. Star sighed as she cried a little for her own heart break, but mostly for her young green friend that won over the heart of their leader. She smiled sadly thinking of that pain the youngest titan felt during him and Robin's exchange sad exchange.

"Oh friend Beast Boy I will pray for you and Robins love." The alien princess announced to the rain as she smiled sadly.

Robin ran as fast as he could to the medical wing. Robin slammed the door open and saw Raven and Cy sitting and staring at there young friends as he slept. Robin looked at the freshly patched Bandages and the good job Raven did closing the wounds up.

"How long will he be asleep?" Robin asked Raven. She sighed and looked at her friend with a worried face.

"That is up to you." Raven said as she took a deep breath. Robin looked at her confessed. "His injuries would have killed him if the robbery had been a real call. But we got back just in time he is stable right now but wont wake up in till you wake him up. You see I searched his mind and he told me to tell you to come find him." Raven explained to a deep in thought Robin.

"I am not sure what he means, but I'll figure it out." Robin said to his two comrades. Robin walked over to sleeping Beast Boy and put his hand on his slumbering lover's face.

"You hear that Kitten I'll find you." Robin told the sleeping boy as he kissed his lips. Robin looked over at his two comrades. Raven was smiling while Cy had a grumpy face.

"Does my relationship bother you Cy." Robin asked a little worried.

"No, as long as you both are happy it's just now I owe Speedy $250 bucks and my personally stereo system." Cy said sounding like he might cry. "However Robin if he ever gets hurt like this again both me and Raven will kill you. Won't we girl?" Cy said as he looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Oh it will be a fate worse then death Robin" Raven said as her and Cy got up to leave Robin smiled a little.

"Well I need to go and find Gar." Robin as he bid his to friend's good bye.

Two weeks had passed and Robin barely left Beast Boy alone. The only clue he had was this dream he kept on having. In the dream Robin found himself wearing the robes they got on the island while he stood in the butterfly field. A big Butterfly would fly by and Robin would follow it to the tree where Robin first realized he loved Beast Boy. There under the tree would be his lover facing away form him.

"Robin Come find me and hurry the hell up" Beast Boy would say never turning around. Then Beast Boy would call the butterfly to himself.

"I'll be waiting" Beast Boy would taunt as Robin would stir form his sleep.

Raven came in to see barley awake Robin holding his lovers hands.

"You need sleep Robin. You're not going to do him any good half way asleep now go to bed" Raven ordered. Robin agreed that sleep would be the best thing right now and went off to his room. Raven changed a few things then went off to bed. Fifteen minutes went boy when Beast Boy received his nightly secret visitor.

"How do you feel to day friend Beast Boy" Star asked as she watched the younger boy sleep.

"You need to hurry up and wake. Robin misses you so much. He has hardly ever left your side. Robin has not even left to go fight crime! Please wake up soon Beast Boy so I may witness the purity of your love. I fear for my dear friend." She said sadly.

"I think I know why friend Robin loves you so much Beast Boy. It's because you are imperfect and yet you never give up. You always come with a smile and when you don't its scary. Do you remember when you said you wanted to be me? Well Beast Boy I wish I was you because you are amazing. You bring such light to every room. Even now as you sleep I see the light you create for all of us." Starfire looked at her sleeping friend and a few tears dripped down her cheek.

"The light you have is so much brighter then any others, and the light you have is so pretty. This light is your imperfections that show us the way to perfection." She cupped the young boys face in her hands and smiled brightly knowing she had such a wonderful perfect friend, and it made her so happy. Beast Boy had just unknowingly gave her some of his light.

"You see Friend Beast Boy it is your imperfections that make you perfect."

This chapter made me sad so I got mad at it. Any way one chapter left. Reviews please XD lots of luv -shinji


	10. Chapter 10

**PERFECT**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but hope to own something one day.

This is it people! Thanks for all the support.

**Chapter Ten**

**Definition of Perfect **

Robin woke up a smile on his face. He knew exactly where to find Beast Boy, just not sure how to do it. Beast Boy wanted Robin to meet him in his dream, but how to do it was the question. Luckily for Robin he knew just the teen that might know the way.

"Raven I need to get inside Beast Boy's Dream" Robin announced to a confused pale teen helping Starfire change the young boy's bandages.

"Why?" She asked looking at Star to make sure she really was fine with everything that had happened between her and their leader.

"Friend Raven, don't question love. Robin needs our help if he wants to find the one he longs for" Starfire said as she took Raven's hand in hers and look mournful for the separated lover. Raven blushed at the gesture of their hands.

"uhmm…Ok I have a charm that will allow you to travel through Beast Boy's mind." She said blush still on her face. Luckily no one noticed and she put her hood on to insure that no one would. Starfire came to seek comfort in her pale friend after the break up and Beast Boy's attempted suicide. The two had grown a lot closer, and Raven admired her orange friend's positive attitude toward the couple. Raven had even asked on a rainy day such as the one when they found their youngest friend covered in his own blood. Starfire's answer was simple "Beast Boy was willing to die for his love. I know I could never love Robin that much and I hope one day I find a love that pure and deep." After that conversation Raven's feeling started acting weird. Today was no different the touch Star had given sent shivers through Raven's pale body. Raven need to go and catch her breath before she even attempted to explain the object she was about to hand over to Robin. She turned abruptly and left her two companions's behind. Star just smiled and giggled a little for she knew the reason behind her pale friend's sudden disappearance and the thought made her happy.

"Perhaps you could be the one I would freely give my life for friend Raven." Starfire said in her head a smile still on her face. Star looked down at the still sleeping boy and took his hand in hers. She moved a piece of green hair away form his eyes; then she bent down and kissed Beast Boy on the lips. Starfire had been giving him good luck kisses since he had fallen under his deep sleep.

"Star, what you are doing" Robin asked slightly annoyed by the loving gesture. Starfire turned and looked at her leader and smiled at his discomfort and jealousy of anybody else touching his "Kitten" as Robin called the young titan.

"Robin may I have a quick word?" she asked innocently. Robin shifted annoyed by the lack of why she had kissed _his_ Beast Boy. Robin smiled at the young alien princess realizing how stupid it seemed to be jealous of his ex-girlfriend.

"Of course" Robin answered, as he watched Star place her hand on the younger boy's cheek and smile. She finally kissed the young asleep teen's hand and placed it next to his side.

"Beast Boy looks like an angel doesn't he." She asked as she got up from her chair and went to stand next to Robin.

Robin smiled at his Kitten "Yeah"

"Everyone at this tower respects you as our leader and would never turn against you. We all love you very much, there is however one reason why we would ever turn on you friend Robin, and that reason is sleeping in front of us." Star turned and innocently smiled at her ex-boyfriend.

"I am so happy that you found someone you love… However if you ever hurt him I will make you take my home planets ceremonial walk of shame and then feed you to a pack of wild Glorzzbuls." The alien said innocently, as Robin quietly nodded his head. He had never seen Star this scary, and he had gotten many threats over Beast Boy. Threats he knew Beast Boy would never get. Robin looked down at the boy he missed dearly

"If I ever hurt him again I'll kill myself" Robin thought in his head. He some how knew that Beast Boy could get a way with anything in this tower; everyone felt that he did no wrong. Robin smiled because it was only going to get worse, because everyone in the tower was in love with the young boy. Robin just never noticed before. Cy, Star, and Raven loved Beast Boy as their younger brother that they could not lose, so if Robin did something stupid he was the one that would be shunned. Sure all the titans admired and loved their leader but they just honestly loved Beast Boy more. Even Star now loved the young green boy more. Robin didn't blame her for it. Even though it was also Beast Boy who was in the affair, it was honestly easier to blame the big bad wolf then the adorable Kitten. Robin sighed "He's going to end up getting me killed" Robin thought as Raven came back from getting the object she needed.

"This will allow you to travel through Beast Boy's mind." Raven said as she placed a silver necklace in shape of a raven around Robin's neck.

"Star will you ready a sedative?" Raven asked her cute red headed friend. She smiled when Robin's eyes got big as Star brought out a huge needle.

"Why do we need a sedative?" Robin asked as he watched the Tamaranin get the sedative ready.

"The raven charm changes you into the animal that represents your soul, and allows you to travel through another's mind and see their dreams. However you must be asleep for the charm to work, and you need to think of the person you want to see." Raven said as she began to make a bed next to Beast Boy's. Robin stopped the young pale girl before she did any unnecessary work.

"I'll sleep next to Beast Boy" Robin announced and then got on to the bed his young lover was asleep in. Robin wrapped his arms around Beast Boy and smiled.

"I'll see you soon Kitten." The older teen told his young friend as he kissed his forehead.

"When ever you're ready Star… Oh and thank you." Robin told his two friends with a smile. Star smiled back and pushed the needle into her leader's skin. Robin closed his and replayed his favorite memories of the young titan. The one that stayed in his mind the longest was the vision of Beast Boy in his island robes next to the cherry blossom tree in Sam's rock garden with a blush on his face. Robin smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

When Robin opened his eye's the first thing he noticed was he wasn't human. Robin hosted him self on four legs and look around. Robin was in the field that was full of white butterflies on the island, and he was next to the river. Robin staggered to the river thirsty and wanted to see his refection. Robin glanced into the water and saw a large white wolf staring back at him.

"Beast Boy was right." Robin said laughing in his head as he took a drink. Robin needed to make himself known to the youngest titan. Robin turned and sat looking around his surroundings, pacifically looking for the tree. It was no where to be found so Robin howled as loud as he could. Somehow he knew Beast Boy would know it was him. The young teen was the one who claimed Robin a wolf after all. Robin lay down by the river side, watching the white insects illuminate the otherwise black field, waiting for a sign. Suddenly the large white butterfly from the older teen's dream landed on his nose. Robin slowly brought him self up. The butterfly quickly flew away, as robin chased after it as fast as he could. Robin rather enjoyed the speed he got from being in his wolf form. It felt almost natural to be a wolf. Robin followed the glowing creature in till he saw the tree and a silhouette. The silhouette reached forward as a bunch of butterflies surrounded him and lit up his face. Beast Boy turned and smiled at the wolf quickly approaching.

"It about time" Beast Boy said in his head. Robin raced toward the young boy as fast as his four legs could carry. When Robin finally reached the changeling he couldn't help jumping on him. Beast Boy fell back due to Robin's weight and laughed.

"I have been waiting for you" The younger teen said as he wrapped his arms around the white wolf. Robin sat down with the young boy still wrapped around his neck. Robin wagged his tail clearly happy to finally be able to see the young titan. Beast Boy let go of Robin and began to caress his head.

"See dude I told you. You're a wolf." Beast Boy said a smile on his face.

"But we can't talk with you in this form now can we" Beast Boy raised his hand, and the large butterfly landed in his open palm. The young teen placed his hand next to Robin's snout and the butterfly crawled on to his nose. The white flying bug shook its wings. White dust surrounded Robin as the glowing bug flew back to Beast Boy, and landed on his slender shoulder. Robin looked down at his hands and smiled. He was human again; he looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

"I love you" The boy that was a wolf moments ago announced. Beast Boy giggled as he grabbed Robin's white robes and pulled him closer. Beast Boy closed his eyes and brought their foreheads together. Beast Boy slowly lowered his hands and entwined them with Robin's. Robin smiled at the young boy and then closed his eyes to. Robin and his young lover stayed like that for a while.

"I am glad you came here. I am sorry I hurt you with the whole suicide thing, and I am sorry I didn't wake up right away. But I needed time to think, and I needed you here so I could explain things to you. Something Rin told me, at first I didn't listen but now I know she was right" Beast Boy explained as he let go of Robin and stepped back.

"Rin told me a tale of two lovers. She told me that everyone has an animal that represents your soul. Four certain animals are the purest of all the souls: the cat, the wolf, the raven, and the bear. These four pure souls are very rare, and are only supposed to love the same kind of animal as they are. To make sure the gods made it virtually impossible for any of them to be together."

"Like the two of us being boys?" Robin asked pulling the younger boy to his chest. Beast boy didn't answer and instead went on with his story.

"However, long ago on the island that we went to, there was a princess named Glen who had the playful and beautiful soul of the cat. Glen was lonely because her older brother was killed by a young prince named Darwin who had the brave and admirable soul of the wolf. Darwin came form the neighboring kingdom. You see the island used to be a lot bigger and was divided in the middle. The Radek kingdom took up the south side, and the Balin side took the north. Radek and Balin were the names of two of the four original pure animal souls and they each made country that neighbored each other, and filled them full of the same kind of soul they were. Roland and Cerin did the same but left the island they once called home to do so. Originally the four pure souls could transform into the animal that possessed their souls. Balin full of cat's and Radek full of wolf's the two souls used to be allies but now hated each other, and struggled for power over the scarce place. This very field is the scarce place it is called Vlinde Gebied. The four original souls' came from this place." Beast Boy looked around and smiled and stole a kiss from Robin before he continued.

"Anyway the king of kingdom Radek ordered his oldest son Darwin to kidnap Princess Glen, so that night he transformed into a bright blue eyed white wolf and snuck into the castle. In the room that belonged to the princess he found a beautiful young girl with green eyes, Darwin fell madly in love with the young girl. All he could do was stare at her, Darwin stared so long he figured she would call the guards. However, Princess Glen had fallen in love with the wolf that had come to her room, so instead of calling the guards she hugged and caressed the wolf. Darwin transformed into a human and kissed the princess. By mistake they fell asleep, and when the king of Balin came to wake his daughter he found the Prince that killed his oldest son. The king became out raged and ordered Prince Darwin to death in the scarce place, so that the kingdom of Radek knew that it belong to the cats. Princess Glen begged her father not to kill him, and even told him she loved him and would take her life if he did. The king would not listen. The day of the execution the princess secretly followed her father and his knights to the scarce place. Her father tied him to the lone tree next to the river and pulled his sword. The princess knew of her father's sword and knew it could pierce two hearts with one blow. Just before the king pierced Prince Darwin's heart his daughter Princess Glen jumped in front and wrapped her arms around the person she loved most in the world. By the time the king realized what his daughter had done it was too late. The sword had gone straight through her heart and the Prince pinning the lovers to the tree. Just before they died Darwin kissed Glen and told her that their souls would combine to make the purest soul on the earth. Even purer then the original four souls, and will live in this field forever. When they died there souls turned into two different wings; then they combine and made a large white…" Beast Boy opened his palm again and the large butterfly fluttered from his shoulder and into his hand.

"Butterfly" Robin stared at the beautiful winged bug that contained the combined souls of Darwin and Glen.

"What happened to the kingdoms?" Robin asked his young love.

"They killed each other during the war on this field." Beast Boy said sadly still looking at the butterfly.

"What happened to the other two types of pure souls?" Robin asked curious.

"They also killed each other during a war of their own." The young titan said as he looked up at Robin.

"So you and I are a cat and a wolf?" Robin asked bluntly

"Yes, but together were a butterfly" Beast Boy said a grin on his face.

"Gar, I love you more then anything on earth. I am sorry I was such an idiot." The older teen confessed.

"It's ok Dick." Beast Boy said as he reached up and kissed his older lover.

"Gar, I love you but you need to wake up." Robin whispered into Beast Boy's ear.

"I know" Beast Boy said. The two shared one last deep kiss in the world of dream. When they opened their eyes they were on a hospital bed wrapped in each others arms. Raven, Cy, and Starfire surrounded them with smiles on their face. Robin looked down into Beast Boys now opened green eyes and smiled as he bent down to tell his lover a secret just for him.

"This is the definition of perfect my Kitten"

Well that's all there is to tell. I think I'll do a one shot prologue to follow up on everyone's favorite heroes. By the way I am going to go through and edit some more. I am going to do this for the entire story if you want to read it go to http://shinji606. . That is where it will be. Thanks for reading Perfect. Lots of luv – Shinji Matsuto

P.S. I plan on writing another chapter story with the same paring soon so please read that one to. XD


End file.
